From Black to White
by TheArcaneRose
Summary: Where there is dark, there is always light. When Weiss gets too close to someone she's meant to hate, she has to endure the consequences she decided. They lead to choices, but they don't have to be made alone. It doesn't matter how bad they get, it's about how they make them that will shape their future, and them as individuals. Rated T for mild language and violence. Monochrome.
1. Chapter 1: Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. **

Chapter 1: Masquerade

"See you soon!" Those were the words that Weiss Schnee had been dreading. Ruby and Yang were leaving Beacon for Winter break and Weiss would be alone, again. Well, alone except for Blake.

Blake Belladonna. Weiss didn't know how one name could spark so many conflicted emotions from her. She always unnerved Weiss, with her catlike, amber eyes and her calm persona. After the secret she'd revealed, Weiss couldn't look at her the same. She was a Faunus, Weiss just couldn't trust them.

"Don't miss us too much!" Weiss's mind was brought back to reality. Yang was the one who had spoken out and now had her partner, Blake, wrapped in a tight hug. Weiss narrowed her eyes at Blake's bow. It concealed so much, using so little.

"I'll miss you, Weiss," Ruby said, interrupting Weiss's thoughts.

Weiss pushed her worry away and smiled. "I'll miss you too, Ruby." It wasn't long before she found herself in a soft embrace as Ruby wrapped her arms around her. Weiss was too preoccupied to deny her. She didn't know how she could survive two whole weeks with Blake considering the tension between them.

Before Weiss knew it, Ruby had pulled away and she and Yang were leaving. **Two weeks, **Weiss thought as she watched them, longing to join them. She couldn't return home for personal reasons. She could only guess what Blake's were.

A snowflake fluttered gently onto Weiss's head. A wicked wind whipped her ponytail around her neck. She began to shiver in the cold breeze, causing her to wrap her arms tightly around herself. She was regretting being outside at 5am while wearing her combat skirt.

"Come on, let's go inside." Weiss felt a soft grip on her shoulder. She spun round to find Blake's eyes locked with hers. Azure met amber and Weiss felt unable to turn away.

Weiss gently brushed Blake's hand away. "I guess." She turned on her heel and walked off without saying another word. It was bizarre really, Weiss was usually so confident in herself. Not even she knew how Blake could shatter that confidence. Whether it was the fact that she was a Faunus or because she was a former criminal at the White Fang, Weiss just couldn't be her usual self near Blake.

She shook her head, her white hair swaying in the breeze. She continued walking briskly towards the entrance. She knew the polite thing to do would be to walk with Blake, but she had already subconsciously dismissed that idea.

She glanced over her shoulder at Blake. She was walking, dejected, several feet behind her. It made Weiss's heart drop. She still genuinely felt sorry for Blake despite what else she felt for her. So, mustering all the composure she could, she waited for Blake to catch up.

"Don't be upset," she muttered, not knowing what else to say.

Blake allowed a small smile. "Of course."

Weiss couldn't tell if the smile was genuine or not.

The rest of the walk was in complete silence. Their rhythmic footsteps echoed through the empty Beacon halls. It had been a while since it was so painfully quiet. Unfortunately, the silence just added to the discomfort Weiss was feeling.

She liked Blake as a teammate. She was adept in combat and could probably match Weiss in numerous aspects. It was Blake as a person which made Weiss uneasy. She was a former criminal. She had been part of a cult which hated the Schnee family and had helped made her childhood more difficult than it already was.

Something had sparked between them when they had first met, when Blake had spoken so spitefully about her father's company. Weiss had the responsibility of carrying on a legacy. She was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, so he had spent half of her life feeling like a princess.

However, she had spent the other half feeling ashamed.

That was exactly why she had left so quickly that day, she knew of her own family's flaws…

"I'm going to get a shower," Blake said. Weiss hadn't even noticed they were right outside their dorm.

Weiss nodded as Blake entered the bathroom, clutching her towel. Weiss sat on her bed and sighed heavily. Like she had feared, she was alone. It was a feeling she had been used to when she was a child. She never went out and made friends. All of her days were filled with relentless training and tests. She had little to no help either. Back then it was just her, her brain and her rapier, Myrtenaster.

Weiss looked around until something caught her eye. She noticed a small, open book on Blake's bed. She was about to dismiss it as another novel that Blake had brought but noticed something peculiar about the general look of the book – it was written in Blake's handwriting.

Weiss shot a nervous glance at the bathroom door. Upon hearing the running of water, she grabbed the book and scanned the creased pages. It immediately became apparent to her that she was clutching Blake's diary. She knew that the ladylike thing to do would be to leave it alone. But she couldn't prevent herself reading it. Maybe this would hold answers that Weiss needed.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today has been a nightmare from start to finish. **

**Firstly, I was chosen for another raid. Each one I'm chosen for brings me down even more and it happens often too. I am considered one of the White Fang's best. I was sent with Ylva Grey, a wolf Faunus with a bad attitude. We practically can't stand each other. She loves to detail my every flaw, from my antisocial behaviour to how I'm not aggressive enough. It takes everything I have not to break when I'm with her. **

**The raid was on a large house on the outskirts of Vale. The head of the house owned a branch of stores but had refused to co-operate with us. Our leaders thought that it was the only way to pay him back.**

**Ylva commanded me to wait outside (to which I gladly accepted) before tossing red Dust crystals at the house. I wanted to speak out; I knew what was coming next. I was powerless to prevent it though- **

**"**Weiss?"

Weiss yelped and instinctively dropped the book. Flustered, she picked it back up and closed it just as Blake entered. She had changed back into her nightwear and was using her towel to dry off her hair and those ears that made Weiss so uncomfortable.

Upon seeing the black book in Weiss's grasp, Blake shot a sharp glare at her teammate. Although it wasn't apparent to Weiss, a rosy blush was spreading across the ebony-haired girl's face.

"Don't touch what's not yours, Weiss," she growled before walking over to Weiss and snatching the book.

"Well maybe if you hadn't left it lying around, I wouldn't have stumbled across it," she said, summoning her usual Schnee-brand confidence. "Besides, it's not like I read it anyway." She bit her lip. It wasn't often that she lied, but it was better than facing Blake's wrath for looking at her diary.

Blake turned her stare away from Weiss and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Weiss could have laughed out loud right there. She had just invaded Blake's privacy and yet it was the Faunus who was apologising. Blake gave her a small smile and Weiss begrudgingly returned it as she proceeded to lie down on her bed.

An uncomfortable quietness settled across their room. It was just like Weiss was used to, only now she had someone to share the silence with. Luckily for Blake, quiet seemed to be preferred as she pulled a novel from her shelf and began reading. All that could be heard was the turning of pages and the heiress's loud breathing.

It wasn't long before Weiss cracked. She knew that the Faunus could go hours without speaking while she was engrossed in a book. The tension was becoming too much for Weiss and she knew she needed to escape.

She stood up and cleared her throat to grab Blake's attention. "I'm going to the dining hall," she announced, looking down at her teammate.

Blake, rather than answer, gave a small nod of acknowledgment. Weiss hated this, due to her being used to people who were eager to talk to her because of whom she was. Part of her thought that Blake done it on purpose for that exact reason.

Weiss gave a small "hmph," before stepping out into the corridor. As expected, there was no one present. She began to walk slowly towards the dining hall, savouring the alone time she was getting. She didn't like it, but it was easily better than the awkwardness she felt around Blake. Some people would say that company of any sort should be preferred, Weiss begged to differ.

In fact, she would much rather be with Ruby. Granted, she was a complete dolt, but in a loveable way. There was something about her that could just make Weiss smile, no matter how infuriating she was.

Hell, she'd rather be with the blonde brute. Yang Xiao Long was insufferable most times and downright bone-idle other times. She and Weiss never saw eye to eye, their disputes often led to arguments with Ruby acting as the peacemaker. Every so often the arguments would become slightly physical and, more often than not, it would end with Weiss getting slugged in the shoulder… hard. It also didn't help that Yang had one of the hardest punches in the school.

Weiss grimaced at the thought of their last conflict. Yang had almost dislocated her shoulder, and Weiss wasn't entirely sure why. She could only vaguely remember something about Yang's hair during training.

When she reached the hall, she stopped and glanced around. There was a scarcity of students for once, only a few unrecognisable faces were present. That is, until Weiss caught sight of a hint of vibrant red.

**Salvation at last! **Weiss slowly began to walk forward until she was at the source of the colour. "Hello, Pyrrha," she said. "How are you?"

The redhead spun around, and gave a pleasant smile. "Good morning Weiss. I'm good, and yourself?"

"It could be worse," Weiss admitted. She was glad though, it was nice to be speaking to someone intelligent.

Pyrrha gave her a look of concern. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just…" Weiss took a deep breath before muttering, "It's Blake."

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "Is she in trouble? Does she need help?"

"No, Pyrrha." Weiss couldn't help but smile. Pyrrha was definitely passionate about the safety of others. "She just worries me."

The redhead gave a sigh of relief before looking at Weiss quizzically. "How does she worry you? Blake's nearly harmless."

"That's the thing: _nearly_. I'm just uncomfortable because of that." She chose her words carefully; she didn't want to expose Blake's secret.

Pyrrha gave a nod of understanding before leaning closer to Weiss. "Then talk to her about it. It will repair what's broken between you two, trust me."

Pyrrha studied Weiss's unsure expression before adding, "I'll keep an eye on her wherever I can."

"Thank you, Pyrrha."

"It's my pleasure to help a friend." She gave Weiss a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking towards the exit.

Weiss sighed and grabbed an apple. She was often expected to look perfect so she hardly ate sometimes. When she did it was often in small quantities. Consequently, she wasn't strong or well-built by any means. That was probably why she never won any arguments with Yang.

After eating it, she trudged back to her dorm, the burden of early morning weighing on her. She let out a huge yawn as she reached her dorm. **Damn it, why did they leave so early? **

Upon entering, she noticed that Blake's eyes were closed and her book was rising and falling with her chest. Not taking much notice, she untied her hair and allowed it to fall in a snowy cascade down her back. She kicked off her boots and stripped off her jacket before climbing into bed. The cold air still caused her to shiver. It was times like this when she wished she had someone to share warmth with.

But she knew that she was the loneliest of all.

* * *

Blake glanced over at Weiss, who looked so content in her slumber. But she knew that looks were deceiving, she knew of the conflicted emotions that the heiress was feeling. She wished she could help but Weiss wouldn't let her. She had good reason not to. Blake was too enigmatic, and that did nothing for their already failing friendship.

Blake knew of things that connected them before Beacon though. She could tell Weiss, but she knew it was better to keep quiet.

The bad things far outweighed the good.

She slowly walked over to Weiss's bed. Even in her sleep, Weiss still had her arms wrapped around herself. It nearly warmed Blake's heart, seeing the callous heiress in this state.

"Goodnight, princess," she whispered as she brushed some stray hairs from Weiss's face. Blake knew that clarity would come to her someday.

But today was not that day.

* * *

**A/N:** **First chapter is done, hope you enjoyed. It may have started off slow but things are definitely heating up in the next chapter. Chapter 2 should be expected in about three days due to tests in school. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escalation

Chapter 2: Escalation

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Monochrome would already be canon. **

Weiss screamed. She awoke and sat bolt upright in her bed. Several beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. **What a horrible nightmare, **she thought as she hugged herself tightly. She had dreamt that she was at home, but that was where the comfort stopped,

The White Fang were there. They were burning the mansion and murdering everyone in it. No matter how much Weiss called for her mother and father, they never came. She was still alone, not even Myrtenaster was within her grasp. She was unarmed as they approached her, malevolent looks painted on each of their faces. That's when she saw the instigator.

Of course it was Blake.

She had woken up at that moment. Her sheets were consequently drenched in sweat despite how cold the air was. She glanced down at her combat skirt, which was also coated in perspiration. Grimacing, she climbed out of bed and prepared to undress but yelped at the sight of her teammate.

Blake was sitting cross-legged on her bed, eyeing Weiss closely. "Sleep well, Weiss?" she asked, sarcasm lining each word.

"Why are you staring at me?" Weiss demanded, finding more hostility after a good rest. She was surprised that Blake was already dressed in her combat attire, it was barely 9am on a day free from lessons.

"You were struggling in your sleep." Blake frowned before adding, "I could hear you whispering too."

"It was just a bad dream."

"I got that much," Blake said irritably. "What was it about?"

"None of your business," Weiss said quickly.

Blake raised her eyebrow, but decided against dwelling on the matter. "If you say so."

"Why are you dressed anyway?"

"Well, seeing as how you seem so uptight-"

"I am _not _uptight!" Weiss protested, narrowing her eyes at the Faunus.

"As I was saying, I thought maybe a trip to Vale would take your mind of whatever's distracting you."

Weiss _almost _smiled at that. It was one of her typically feminine traits. Besides, she wanted to test out some new Dust. Maybe a trip to Vale would be what Weiss needed. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"You might want to get changed first."

Weiss glanced down at her damp clothing and blushed. "I-I was going to…"

"Don't worry, I won't peek."

"Shut up, you fiend!"

* * *

Sometime after that episode, Blake and Weiss finally arrived at Vale. It was still thoroughly decorated in celebration of the Vytal Festival. Especially the tournament that would start shortly after the Winter break. It was the competition that every hunter or huntress thrived to win. Both Weiss and Blake had already signed up for the qualifying stages.

Blake couldn't take her eyes off Weiss. She would be a favourite to win the whole thing, as would Pyrrha. However, the Faunus was more concerned over Weiss's rose-red cheeks. It may not have been snowing, but the cold wind had been nipping at the heiress's exposed face.

"Are you cold?" She mentally slapped herself. **Of course she's cold! **She wasn't entirely sure why she was asking anyway.

To Blake's surprise, Weiss only gave a small nod in return. Blake had been expecting a sarcastic comment, or at least a scoff.

Blake unravelled her scarf and handed it to the heiress with a gentle smile. "Here. You need this more than I do."

Then Weiss turned to her and returned the smile. Blake was truly bewildered; Weiss had never smiled at her out of gratitude. She had instantly become captivated by the rare event – the heiress's smile. **Blake, focus! **

"So, where do you want to go?" Blake asked.

"The Dust store. You'll probably see why at the tournament."

This easily intrigued Blake. She had to admit that she was fascinated by Weiss's utilisation of dust in her rapier. It was one of the many things she admired about her.

Light warmth suddenly began to spread throughout her cheeks as she gazed at the heiress. She took in her slender figure which danced confidently on the battlefield. Even she had to admit that Weiss was a pleasure to look at, let alone think about. **What are you thinking Blake!? **She couldn't be thinking like that. She wasn't sure whether she could stop though.

"Blake? Stop daydreaming!"

Blake's head snapped back to Weiss. Her eyes reflected her icy nature, and they were trained on the Faunus right now to the point where she was unnerved.

"You're never distracted," Weiss said, resting her hands on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you," Blake snapped, before instantly regretting it.

Weiss turned away and gave a small sigh. "Excuse me for asking," she muttered.

"Weiss, wait. I-"

"What? Blake, why are you acting like this?" Weiss demanded, as she locked her eyes with Blake's. "Why are you acting so nice one minute and snapping at me the next?"

Blake paused and felt the warmth return.** Do I really want to tell her? **That was it this was about. Blake had developed a hidden affection for an impossible prize. She was sure that she had feelings for the heiress which had secretly been developing all this time; she just didn't know how strong they were.

Unfortunately, she became even more unreasonable when that thought dawned on her.

"It's not something I want to talk about!" Blake shouted, her words echoed through the dense winter air.

"You promised you'd come to your teammates." Once Blake detected the hint of sadness in Weiss's voice, her anger vanished. She didn't want to hurt anyone again, let alone Weiss.

Blake quickly grasped Weiss's hand in hers and stared her right in the eyes. "I will tell you. It's just I need time to figure it all out first." She hated to admit it, but she was enjoying the feeling of Weiss's smooth skin.

Weiss's began to shift uncomfortably from the contact but nodded. Blake was certain that her cheeks were red, she didn't know whether it was from the cold or not.

Just before they parted, an unfamiliar tune filled Blake's ears. Weiss pulled out her scroll and sighed at the name that was blinking on the screen. It was none other than the buoyant brunette herself, Ruby Rose.

She clicked the screen once before letting out a rehearsed, "Hello, Ruby."

"Hi Weiss! How are you? I'm having a great time but Yang's still in bed and I feel lonely and you're my partner so I thought I'd give you a call! I can hear the wind, are you cold? How's Blake, is she cold too? Why are you out so early?"

Once she was sure that Ruby's ramblings had stopped, she simply replied, "Good to hear from you Ruby. We're fine thanks, and we're in Vale."

"That's great! Oh! I've got to tell you about our journey. It's a long one but it's worth it!"

* * *

Ruby's grand tale continued up until the Dust shop was in sight, with Weiss listening contently the entire way. It was something she'd mastered during Professor Port's classes. And if she could listen to him, she could easily survive Ruby.

"...and that's how we got home 1000 lien richer than when we left," Ruby finished triumphantly.

"Oh, that sounds... interesting," Weiss muttered. In truth, she hadn't been processing the information Ruby had been telling her. The only events she could recall hearing was something about Beowolves and a lot of explosions (courtesy of Yang).

"Yeah! It was great! We've got to go now so I'll talk to you later, Weiss."

"Goodbye."

When the call ceased, Weiss gave a loud sigh. "That girl, she really is a piece of work."

When Blake was about to reply, several beeps from her own scroll indicated that she had received a message. Reading over it, Blake began to blush.

"Let me guess, did it happen to be Yang who sent that?" Weiss asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, and I can see where her sister gets it from," Blake said as she showed Weiss the message.

**Can't wait to get back kitty cat. Hope you're not missing me TOO much. Ly ;). **

Weiss shook her head. "I'm not sure how you can put up with her."

"It's a miracle that I do."

When they finally entered the store, Weiss finally seemed in her comfort zone. The endless assortment of jars, vials and crystals were definitely her forte. She left Blake standing at the doorway as she marched towards the jars of yellow Dust.

Blake made her way to the back and started flicking through a Dust magazine. She knew that there was no point in trying to converse with Weiss at this point. It was better to let her get on with whatever she was doing.

The familiar ringing of the bell above the door suddenly sounded, indicating another customer. Weiss paid no heed until she heard a familiar calm voice. The sign of a true criminal.

"Good morning, sir. Now unless you have a scythe-wielding teenager at the back, I suggest you give us the dust."

Weiss gritted her teeth as she rushed behind one of the shelves. Of course, she should have expected Roman Torchwick to want to rob a dust store. It was no surprise that he had brought a group of White Fang guards with him too.

Blake glanced up and froze upon seeing her adversaries. She didn't want to fight them. The fact that they were part of her past was painful enough. She had already made her decision. So, as soon as they moved away from the entrance, Blake made a dash for it.

* * *

Weiss glanced around frantically, hoping that Blake would provide her with support. The Faunus was nowhere to be seen. Weiss would have started shouting incoherent obscenities had she not have been in a life-threatening situation. **I can't believe that she just ditched me and left me with them criminals! **

She thought Blake had planned this. The kindness was all an act; she truly did hate the heiress. Just when Weiss was feeling confident again. She must have planned to lead them straight to her and then leave Weiss alone. They were just waiting for her to make a move.

Weiss took a deep breath. **It's going to take a lot more than that. **

She emerged from her cover, one hand on the hilt of her rapier.

Roman noticed this instantly. "Oh, hello princess. What are you doing here all alone?"

Weiss remained silent. **He's taunting me. I just need to wait for the right moment. **

"You know what? I don't have time for this. Get her!" Roman barked as he began to walk towards the door.

**Perfect.**

The first one charged at her, clearly not thinking before he acted. Weiss knelt down and formed a blue glyph on the ground before rolling backwards. As soon as he stepped foot on it, he was cannoned into the roof and landed in a heap in front of Weiss.

The second one attacked quickly but Weiss had been expecting it. She quickly switched to her red Dust and blocked the oncoming slash. The repulsion sent the henchman straight through the window.

The third clearly expected a different result as he aimed to put Weiss on the defensive. But the heiress perfectly parried his attack and flipped the sword out of his hand. She delivered a swift kick to his stomach before slicing through his armour as he fell at her feet.

The final henchman pulled out a gun and aimed straight for Weiss's head, a smile on his face. Weiss had other ideas as she fluently switched to her yellow Dust chamber and a small bolt of electricity knocked the gun out of his hand. His expression deteriorated into panic as Weiss sent a much larger bolt straight at his chest, knocking him straight into the wall.

Weiss darted out of the door and almost ran straight into her main foe, as if he'd been waiting for her.

"That was almost as quick as Red, I'm impressed."

"Unlike her, I'm not letting you run off with your tail between your legs," Weiss growled.

Roman put on a look of mock hurt. "I'm offended. You actually want to **hurt** me?"

"I'll only turn you into the authorities if you're lucky." Weiss was quickly losing her patience with his mind games. She clutched Myrtenaster tightly and was prepared to strike. But it all left her mind when she saw a hint of black in the distance. **Is it her? **She had lost her concentration for a moment, and gave Roman the opportunity he needed.

He fired a shot at Weiss from his cane and it hit her directly in the stomach. Her aura had taken the brunt of it, but Myrtenaster had flown out of her reach. He took a few jaunty steps towards the downed heiress and aimed his cane at her. Weiss closed her eyes, hoping to block out the inevitable pain she would feel.

"Goodnight, princess."

The explosion sounded, but Weiss didn't feel the blast.

"Oh, come one! Where do you people come from?" Roman's complaints confirmed his failure.

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed the familiar blouse and orange hair from behind. Although the array of floating swords definitely gave it away. "Penny?"

"Don't worry, Weiss," Penny said without turning around. "I will always protect an ally."

With that, she thrust her hand forward and the swords sent Roman flying backwards. Weiss used this opportunity to grab her rapier as she walked and stood alongside Penny.

Roman smartly noticed that he wouldn't be able to take on two talented fighters at once so he opted to make a brave retreat. He pulled out a black Dust crystal and, without another word; he dropped it and shot right at it. The explosion erupted into a pillar of thick black smoke, consequently impairing the girls' vision.

Weiss thrust her rapier blindly and a crack of electricity burst from the hilt, dispersing the darkness. But he had got away again, much to Weiss's dismay. She cursed under her breath as she sheathed her rapier.

"What was he doing back here?" Penny asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That criminal was trying to rob a dust store, but I have a bad feeling about it." Weiss frowned as she unravelled the scarf. The same one that Blake had given to her.

"What are you feeling?" Penny said as her swords folded back into her backpack.

"I feel that Blake led them to me," Weiss stated bluntly.

"Why would she do that? I thought that she was your friend."

"I don't know, Penny. It just makes sense in my head." Weiss hung her head as the fact that her own teammate could be out to get her settled in.

"If Blake was my friend, I would talk to her about it. That is what friends are for."

"I will. Thanks, Penny." Weiss didn't want to, but she had to talk to Blake. She had to confront the Faunus once and for all. It could tell her the difference between truth and lies or love and hate.

Or in this case: friend or foe.

* * *

"So, the princess thought you were the Faunus?" Roman said into his scroll, one he had "borrowed" from a young student on one of his ventures.

"Yes," the gruff voice replied. "If all goes to plan, the two should fight. This makes them easier to pick off than if they were together."

"Excellent. I trust that this operation will succeed."

"If it doesn't, then Plan B will take full effect. It's all business, Roman, and I'm determined to finish it."

"I expect nothing less from our top mercenary."

An audible chuckling was heard from the other end of the line. "It's time for retribution, Blake Belladonna. You're not escaping this time."

* * *

**A/N: This week's test are done, they were a nightmare to say the least. Nevertheless, this chapter hopefully builds up a lot for the next chapter which can be expected by this Friday. Thanks for reading, remember to leave your thoughts. Remember to favorite and follow if you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, lightning Dust would be very prominent. Oh, and Sun x Velvet would be a thing. **

Blake gazed up at the swaying branches, sighing in distress. After leaving, she had returned to Beacon and had lay under a tree, awaiting her fate. She was experiencing a mix of emotions. However, dread was the most prominent.

She had abandoned Weiss. She left the heiress alone out of fear. Who knows what she could be feeling about Blake now? It would only add to how negatively she thought of Blake anyway.

She unsheathed her weapon, Gambol Shroud, and looked it up and down. It was a remnant of her time with the White Fang. Many students feel that their weapons were an extension of themselves, a part of them. Blake knew that her weapon was a tool made for killing. She replayed the memory in her head, the memory of her first murder.

She couldn't erase the memory of the man, lying dead on the ground. A large gash was visible on his chest. It was Blake that had done that. The man had tried to kill her because she was in the White Fang. Despite it being in self-defence, Blake had sworn not to kill anyone.

"Every life is sacred. No one is so great as to take life away. That is for fate to decide." The teachings that she had always repeated, the only trace of a once peaceful White Fang she had left, had dissipated in that one moment. She had never attacked any innocent person since, and had left the White Fang because of that very reason. She had become a huntress so she could repay that debt.

She exhaled as she sheathed her weapon. A barely audible rustling was heard by Blake as a leaf fluttered onto her nose. Blowing it off, she sat up and noticed a shadow through the thick of the leaves. It was almost too obvious as to whom it was, but that didn't do anything for her surprise.

"Sun? What are you doing here?"

The monkey Faunus chuckled before shifting to hang from the branch by his tail. "I was just coming to visit my favourite kitty cat. Is that such a crime?"

"You're even more unbearable than Yang," she muttered under her breath before turning to face him. "You caught me at the wrong time."

"Oh, is something wrong?" Sun flipped off the branch and landed with a thud in front of her. His dark grey eyes indicated a hint of concern.

"I done something I shouldn't have."

"Did you accidentally kill someone? Spit it out!"

Blake flinched at that word. Sun was a nice person and always meant well, but sometimes Blake wondered if he could be any more inconsiderate.

Upon seeing her reaction, he moved next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything."

Blake inched closer to him. "It's ok. I just left Weiss at the worst possible time."

"Oh, the ice queen? Where did you leave her? I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I left her in Vale with a bunch of criminals."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell between them as Sun struggled to find the right words to say. Blake was content in not talking at all. The wind caused the leaves to rustle. It was the only audible sound, emphasising the silence that still grasped Beacon.

"Listen," Sun said, shattering the silence. "The best thing is to talk to her. After all, she is your teammate."

"Yeah, my teammate," Blake said begrudgingly. She didn't want to be Weiss's teammate. She wanted to be Weiss's friend at least. She desperately wanted them to be more. She **needed **them to bemore.

"Yeah, she is. So what's the worst that she can do?"

"Stab me with her rapier."

"There's that," Sun said, "or she will forgive you and want to stay as your friend. I bet you five lien that she won't hate you."

Blake genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. "Well, I-"

"You might want to get back to your room and figure out your apology. You're going to need it."

Blake gave him a half-frown. She really didn't understand Sun sometimes. "Thanks, Sun..."

"No problem," he said, but it was clear his focus was on something else. Blake noticed a Faunus girl with bunny ears, Velvet, walking down the path next to the tree.

So Sun, being Sun, gathered up all of his masculinity and gave Velvet a smile and a wink.

His plan worked, as the Faunus blushed furiously and hurried along quickly without a word. In truth, Blake had no idea why he did that, but Sun seemed satisfied.

"You really are a piece of work, Sun," Blake stated.

"Yeah. But seriously, you might want to get back to your dorm to greet the ice queen. By my guess, you don't have long left."

"I will," Blake said before taking a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Weiss wasn't sure as to how many times she had repeated that up until this point. She was standing at Beacon's entrance and she was adamant that Blake was conspiring against her. **I fell for it. I actually thought that she was one of us now. **

Weiss had no choice but to take the airship back, alone. She didn't know where Blake had gone. She had tried to contact her on her scroll, only to be ignored. She would have no choice but to talk to the Faunus one on one.

Weiss bowed her head as a familiar feeling washed over her, the feeling of loneliness. **Betrayed by my own ally... Just when I thought that she was my friend. **She bit her lip to prevent any sounds from erupting from her mouth. She had never cried. She was a strong-willed Schnee, she couldn't cry.

That didn't mean she never felt like it.

She continued the slow journey back to her dorm. It seemed abandoned. Most others would have headed to Vale or were occupying themselves elsewhere. It still felt cold, even in the building. Weiss was sure it wasn't just her.

"Is something wrong, Ms Schnee?"

The voice startled Weiss, but it was instantly recognisable. "Oh, Professor Ozpin."

The headmaster approached her, wearing a small frown. "I thought you were with Ms Belladonna."

Weiss, determined not to show her nervousness, stood up straight and replied, "She simply went off ahead."

"Of course," he said. It was apparent he was unconvinced, Weiss noticed. "Additionally, I was wondering if you were competing in the Vytal Tournament at the end of the summer."

"Of course, sir. I will try my hardest to win it."

A small grin formed on Ozpin's face. "I would expect nothing less from you." As he turned to leave, he spoke in a low voice, "You reap what you sow, Ms Schnee. I suggest repairing whatever is broken."

Weiss didn't answer, but instead processed what he said. She would have to live with the consequences of whatever she chose. It was up to her to decide **which** consequences she chose, whether she wanted Blake as a friend or enemy.

She would have to choose the one that would hurt the least.

* * *

Finally, Weiss arrived at her door. She didn't know what to expect. Would Blake try to ambush her? Would she not be here at all? Whatever the answer, the heiress was almost convinced that she had no good intentions.

She leaned onto the door lightly, edging it open. **Unlocked. That can only mean one thing. **She pushed the door open fully and saw her straight away. Blake wasn't lying on her bed reading nonchalantly, she was standing a few feet away as if awaiting the arrival of Weiss.

"Weiss, let me explain," Blake started, still as calm as ever.

Weiss was furious that she could be so calm after what had happened. "Why then? Why did you do it?!"

"I couldn't hurt them. I promised myself," Blake said, shrinking back as she sensed an approaching tirade from the heiress.

"So you would just gladly let a bunch of criminals corner me?" Weiss seethed. "Probably. You were working with them after all."

Blake's eyes widened at that statement. "I would never...That's preposterous, Weiss!"

"You chose your old roots over your current teammate, Blake! Who knows what could have happened if I was ambushed?"

"Things haven't been easy for me either!" Blake was breathing heavily. She wasn't sure how close the tears were, but she could feel them.

Weiss's voice almost seemed to soften slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I killed someone back when I was part of them!"

Weiss stopped and gave Blake a look of disbelief. "Y-you did what?"

"He was trying to kill me and I murdered him. All because I was part of them," Blake cried, the first tear rolling down her cheek. "That's why I became a huntress, so I could kill the Grimm and protect others from that fate. I didn't become one so I could cause pain to other people."

"Blake, the White Fang are criminals," Weiss said, refusing to be moved by her statement.

"They're still human, Weiss. Just misguided ones," Blake growled, glaring into Weiss's eyes. "I left them during a raid on a train car."

Weiss froze. That night which had changed her was the same night the White Fang robbed a Dust train. It had just hit her, Blake was part of that. She was the reason Weiss had changed for the worst.

She clenched her fist as the memories replayed in her mind, but she came to one conclusion. "You gave me this scar..."

Blake looked at her incredulously. "What? How did I-"

"That train car was property of the Schnee Dust Company," Weiss whispered, with cruel intent behind her words. "My father came home that night enraged. When I tried to help, he challenged me to a match of fencing."

Blake felt another tear escape as it dawned on her.

"He went overboard and slashed my eye." Weiss drew a slender finger over the rough texture of her scar. "It only made me colder, and it's your fault, Blake!"

"No, it wasn't me that gave it to you!" Their voices were getting progressively louder with every sentence.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have got it! You gave me this. You're the reason I'm like this."

"I'm the reason you're still alive." The waterworks were in full flow as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss tried to shout, but she could feel her voice beginning to break.

"A few years ago, I was given the job of assassinating you," Blake said bluntly, earning a mix between a small sob and a gasp from Weiss. "A massive reward if I did but a horrendous punishment if I didn't."

"Y-you're lying," Weiss said half-heartedly.

"I was there, at your bedside. My weapon ready to kill you, but I wasn't. So I didn't. I took the punishment for your wellbeing."

Weiss was caught between being convinced or not, and this was evident in her eyes.

Blake stood back and, ignoring Weiss's uncomfortable reaction, undone her vest. She allowed it to fall to the floor and stood with her arms spread. Weiss was not prepared for what she saw.

Cuts and scars covered Blake's smooth skin. That one sight made Weiss's childhood difficulties pale in comparison. Blake turned around and Weiss had to choke back tears and the overwhelming urge to wretch at the sight.

There was one gruesome gash which travelled all the way down her back. It was so deep that Weiss swore that it went down to the bone.

"This was as close as they came to killing me," Blake chuckled. +

Weiss couldn't comprehend the situation. Blake had taken that awful punishment so she would be safe. "Why did you do it, Blake?" Weiss whispered.

"I wasn't sure then, but I'm sure of this now. It was because I love you, Weiss."

The heiress felt as if her own rapier had been plunged straight through her heart. **It can't be, can it?** Without thinking, she pulled Blake into a hug. For the first time ever, Weiss Schnee was crying. No less at Blake confessing her love for her. She didn't know what exactly she felt for Blake, but all she knew was that she wanted to be in the Faunus's arms. No words needed to be spoken, they both knew that.

They both moved to sit down on Weiss's bed before separating from the embrace. Blake gazed into Weiss's azure pools which were slightly red from crying. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was dishevelled and rough to the touch. What warmed Blake's heart was that she was still wearing the black scarf. Blake knew exactly what she wanted to do.

She rushed in and closed the distance between their lips.

Weiss's eyes widened as she felt the foreign sensation of Blake's lips against hers. She soon became enthralled by it as her eyes fluttered shut. She was blushing madly and she was a mess but she didn't care. She finally had someone who cared for her deeply.

When they parted, Weiss turned away out of embarrassment. Blake grinned and inched closer to her.

"First kiss?" she whispered.

Weiss gave a nod in return, her cheeks on fire.

"Well there's plenty more where that one came from," Blake purred into Weiss's ear.

The heiress blushed furiously and buried her face in Blake's shoulder.

Blake, content with her teasing, rested her head on Weiss's and took in her sweet vanilla scent. "Does that mean we're... together?"

Weiss felt her heart thumping in her chest. She cared deeply for Blake, especially now that they were this close. However, a sad thought still lingered in her mind. She couldn't determine whether she actually loved Blake. Too much weighed down on her from before for her to make that leap.

"I just need some time to think."

Blake nodded but didn't part from Weiss. The heiress didn't object and closed her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted Blake this close.

But she sure as hell knew she needed it.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I know some will be disappointed that Weiss's doubt in Blake didn't flourish into anything massive, it was mostly to increase the tension to set up their one on one talk. However, I will say that this is not the end of Roman's antics with the Monochrome pair. The next chapter will have an ounce more fluff and will center more around Ruby and Yang but will still set up something bigger in coming chapters and you can expect it uploaded by Sunday. Until then, remember to review, follow and favourite. Thanks to all. **


	4. Chapter 4: Adjusting

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Yang would have actually done something in Volume One. **

"Yang!"

It was an early winter morning and somewhere in a small household, one young girl was ecstatic. But it wasn't just any day in the Winter break.

"Yang! Wake up! Today's the day." Being a child at heart, Ruby was very excited that there was one day each year where people exchange gifts with each other, even more so because of the 1000 lien they earned prior to arriving. She had even changed into her combat skirt despite it being only 7am

The blonde shuffled around in bed and mumbled, "Five more minutes, sis."

Ruby frowned but began to develop an ingenious idea. She reached under her cloak and pulled out her beautiful sniper scythe, Crescent Rose. She strolled over to Yang's bed and took several strands of the blonde's hair in her hand.

"Ruby?"

"If you don't get up, my baby will become acquainted with your hair."

Yang, almost on instinct, leaped out of her bed and her eyes flickered red. "No one touches my hair and lives!" Upon seeing Ruby's uncontrollable giggling, her eyes dimmed back to their natural lilac.

"Awake now, sis?" Ruby asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelids to add to her innocence.

"I hate you sometimes, Ruby."

"I love you too. Now get dressed and come downstairs."

Yang had never been one for decency. Even when she was only in a house with her sister and Uncle Qrow, she still opted for an orange tank top and black shorts.

"At least let me shower first, Rubes." Yang grabbed her yellow towel and clothes before making her way to the bathroom without waiting for Ruby to complain.

She turned on the shower and stripped off before stepping into the warm water. She loved the refreshing feeling of the warmth against her skin. It woke her up fully and was extremely pleasurable in a sense.

As she scrubbed her body thoroughly, her mind began to wander to her Faunus partner, Blake. The two had become close friends since they met in the Emerald Forest. Blake thought that they were friends and was seemingly fine with that. However, Yang wanted more.

She enjoyed the Faunus's smooth skin whenever they came into contact. She loved her soothing voice and calm persona. She also adored them cat ears, they were just too damn cute. She wasn't entirely sure if she loved Blake, perhaps desire was a more accurate term. There was only one person that she truly loved and that was her sister, Ruby.

Yang closed her eyes and allowed her hands to glide over her skin. She truly wished it was Blake though. She let herself become entranced by the mere thought of it. **Maybe when I'm back at Beacon, I could- **

"Yang! Hurry up!" The impatient cries of Ruby interrupted Yang's fantasy. Sighing, she turned the shower off and dabbed herself with the towel.

"I wonder how Blake is doing," Yang wondered aloud. "I wonder if she misses me."

* * *

The strange warmth Weiss felt when she awoke was calming to say the least. As her eyes fluttered open, the first thing she saw was her Faunus teammate lying alongside her. It was a surprisingly elating site, one she was still getting used to. It had only been three days since they had kissed.

Blake was holding onto Weiss tightly, to the point where almost any movement would surely wake the Faunus up. Weiss slowly shifted so that her body was facing Blake's. She drew a hand over her warm cheeks and whispered, "Wake up, kitten."

Blake moved slightly before opening her eyes. The sight she was greeted with brought a smile to her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I was actually having a nice dream when you woke me up, but I did nonetheless," Blake chucked.

Weiss gave a light laugh. "Sorry about that," she said before her smile was replaced by a look of curiosity. "What was your dream about?"

Blake grinned as her cheeks grew warmer. "Let's just say that things in dreams are better off staying in dreams."

Weiss, catching the Faunus's implications, flushed red. "Oh, I-I…"

"I'll go get us some breakfast," Blake said before giving Weiss a peck on the cheek. She climbed out of bed and walked out of the dorm, ignoring the stuttering heiress.

"How lewd," Weiss muttered as she climbed out of bed. "You can tell she's Yang's partner." She began to undress while continuing to mutter angrily to herself. **We may be closer, but she's still a fiend. **It almost seemed as if the Faunus enjoyed pretending that they **were** together.

Quickly, she rushed to put her underwear on. She had never been as confident in her body as someone like Yang was. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous of Yang. She was jealous of both her confidence and what she was so confident over.

As she began to rummage through her clothes, the door slowly opened. Weiss didn't hear, but she wasn't aware that the near-bare back of her was on display to her teammate who had abruptly returned.

Blake stopped and couldn't help but stare. She took in Weiss's graceful figure. She had never gotten such a good look at the heiress before. But now that she had, only one thought crossed her mind: **wow. **

Blake suddenly regained her composure and backed out of the room. She knew her cheeks were blushing profoundly as she struggled to erase the image of Weiss from head but to no avail. She wasn't quite sure she was trying though. After all, it was a beautiful image to behold. **Blake, don't think like that. **

Blake begrudgingly began to walk away. She had not only wanted to get breakfast, but to get Weiss's gift which she had left with Pyrrha. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was a little addition to a standard gift by Weiss's standards. She had returned quickly because she noticed that she was only wearing a black tank top and pants to go and them. She thought was better off going in her current attire due to the current situation

Today was a big day for another reason too. The students who had remained at Beacon for the Winter break could now check who they had been drawn against for the qualifying stages of the Vytal Tournament. They would be drawn against each other depending on their skill in school and other expeditions. Blake was determined to go a long way.

She arrived at team JNPR's dorm and began knocking. Her thoughts immediately switched to the redhead. Pyrrha thrived on doing well; her demeanour on the battlefield was a complete contrast to her mood in school. She could switch between strategic precision and ruthless aggression at the bat of an eyelid. She wasn't described as 'the best' for nothing.

"Oh, hello Blake." Pyrrha had seemingly just woken up, with drowsy eyes and a wild mane of red hair.

"Hello. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

Pyrrha shook her head and put on her best smile. "Don't worry. I was up most of the night training-"

"Pyrrha? Who's there?"Jaune's voice came from his bed, and he was seemingly engulfed in a sea of blankets. His voice alone indicated greater fatigue than his partner.

Pyrrha gave a light sigh. "...him."

"Oh. I just came here for my box." Blake muttered. She had never really socialised with anyone at Beacon outside team RWBY, the ones who knew her best. She heard the rustling of blankets as Jaune peeped his head out from under his covers. He gave a small wave and collapsed once more.

"Oh, of course." She disappeared from the doorway only to appear with the box in her hand. "Hope she enjoys it."

Blake nodded and Pyrrha shut the door, presumably to go to sleep.

Blake looked down at the box. It was heavy in her grasp from the contents. Blake was hoping to impress Weiss. She almost had her now, it was just a matter of keeping her this close, she thought.

She just hoped that Weiss felt the same.

* * *

It pierced the air, making a sharp whooshing sound before colliding with its prey. It tore right through the foul beast and left it in a pile at her bloodstained boots. The crimson rose petals danced around her as she pointed it straight at the already lifeless beast and pulled the trigger. The sudden eruption of sound exploded throughout the forest, causing the sudden fleeing of small Nevermore. It was an understatement to say that Ruby was not herself when around Beowolves.

Ruby glared down at it, before shutting her eyes. As she sheathed Crescent Rose, she emitted a small sigh. She wasn't entirely sure how many she had killed in total. But she had a good reason to; it was how she had lost her mother.

Summer Rose had been a well-known and well-respected huntress, but had never returned from one of her hunts. It was only a few days later when it was said that she had been killed by Beowolves.

A younger Ruby had been devastated and had to move in with Yang. The emotional wounds still showed in Ruby's fighting style. Every time she fought one, she would mutilate it. She was on a permanent revenge mission for her mother's sake.

It was why she had felt so attached to Weiss. She had been like a mother figure to Ruby ever since she had opened up towards her team. Sure, she had Yang and her Uncle Qrow, but they were both carefree as well as caring. Her mother had been both compassionate and stern to try and teach Ruby what she knew. Ruby felt that Weiss emulated that. She partially filled the void of what had been missing.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?"

Just went for a walk, Yang!" The red girl spun around and put on her most endearing smile. "It did look astronomically out of place with the ground near her mostly painted red.

As Yang stepped into the clearing, she could only stare. She wasn't entirely surprised that Ruby had wandered into the forest. She also wasn't oblivious to Ruby's abhorrence towards Beowolves, but it didn't shock her any less whenever she saw an aftermath of a violent encounter involving her little sister. It wasn't that she was scared of Ruby by any means. She just couldn't get over Ruby's split personality.

Yang had been texting an attractive male with silver hair when she had heard the gunshot. The conversation was getting slightly flirty, with Yang constantly forgetting that she was meant to like Blake. She had never heard of the guy before, but he was hot and Yang thought that counted for something.

"Ruby...?"

Ruby could only hold the smile for several more seconds before it broke into a frown. The grass rustled as she sank to her knees.

Yang jumped to Ruby and wrapped her in a tight bear hug. Her aura flaring up slightly as the warm sensation soothingly spread onto Ruby's body. The small crackling of her fiery aura was the only thing preventing silence.

It had been a long time since Yang had had to comfort Ruby like this. Yang felt that this was one of the few perks of having Weiss on her team. She definitely kept Ruby happy most of the time. She may not have liked Weiss that much, but she was a teammate and a useful one at that.

"Yang? What do you think of Blake?"

"Huh?" Yang snapped out of her consoling state and looked down at her sister. The brunette's eyes were the same when she was genuinely wondering about something.

"I was just wondering how much you like her, that's all."

Yang allowed a small smile at her sister. "If I'm honest, I like her a lot."

"I know, I've heard you a couple of times talking about her." Ruby clambered back to her feet and gave Yang a half smile. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I guess that's for when I get back to Beacon, sis." Yang gave a discreet sigh of relief. If she had to choose between calming a slightly disturbed Ruby and discussing her relationship with Blake, she would choose the latter for her sister's sake.

"What would you do if someone took Blake from you? Say, someone like Weiss?" Ruby looked up at her with bright eyes and Yang was sure the question had a humorous undertone.

"I would get pissed." Yang had meant it as a joke but her words came out a lot more solid than she had meant. "I wouldn't trust Weiss of all people with **my **partner. I would have to find some way of getting back at her."

"Whoa. Calm down, Yang," Ruby said with a giggle.

"Sorry. I just get very... protective."

Ruby began laughing, knowing firsthand what Yang's protectiveness was like. When some boy bullied her back at Signal, it was lucky that Yang had escaped with nothing more than a warning from authorities.

Once Ruby regained her composure, she said, "If they were together, Weiss would be crushed if you took Blake away. She's told me how she often wants someone to be close to."

Yang gave an uninterested nod before putting her arm around Ruby. "Come on. Let's get back to the house."

However, neither of them noticed that someone was listening in, and that they had heard everything they wanted to. "Looks like Plan A is still in motion," the female voice said as it darted off further into the woodland.

* * *

**Weiss Schnee vs. Russell Thrush. **

**Amaranth Anthos vs. Blake Belladonna. **

Blake repeatedly read over the upcoming qualifying matches. She was facing someone from Vacuo who was supposedly slightly insane. It didn't worry her in the slightest. She had seen his competitive record when searching him and it wasn't impressive.

On the other hand, Weiss was facing one of Cardin Winchester's cronies. Blake honestly thought that it would be a surprise if Weiss didn't win in record time. She often found herself wondering whether the members of team CRDL shared a brain. His dual swords would also pale in comparison to Myrtenaster.

Blake began walking back to her dorm. She had managed to distract herself long enough for Weiss to begin wondering where she had went. Part of her knew that this was for the image which had been burned into her mind last time she had seen Weiss.

The door thudded repeatedly as Blake knocked, clearly learning from her mistakes. Weiss almost immediately opened it, her face a mixture of hurt and annoyance.

"Where have you been?" Blake detected the frustration instantly, but there was still an undertone of joy.

"Picking up something special," Blake cryptically replied.

Weiss gave an adorable pout before saying, "What could be so important that you have to leave me for half an hour?"

Blake, with light warmth spreading across her face, pulled her gift from behind her back. "I hope this fulfils your desires."

Weiss blushed and smile. "Dolt," she muttered under her breath. Blake grinned because whenever Weiss used Ruby terminology with others, it was a way of showing she cared.

Blake stepped in and the pair sat on Weiss's bed, the creaking of the frame hardly distracting Blake from this nervous moment.

Weiss opened it slowly and her smile grew. What was in the box was an assortment of different coloured Dust. But the thing that caught Weiss's eye was a large pendant that sat in the middle of the box. It was a small yin-yang pendant which glistened with hundreds of tiny crystals.

"Thank you, Blake." Weiss turned to her friend and gave a look of gratefulness. It may not have been as beautiful or excessive as some gifts she was used to, but this was given to her out of love and not for the sake of giving a gift.

That was why this gift immediately meant the world to her.

Blake said nothing but moved her head closer to Weiss without thinking. Shockingly, Weiss moved forward to meet her as their lips connected. The heiress allowed her fingers to dance over Blake's arms as a warm sensation began bubbling in the pit of Weiss's stomach. **Is this what love feels like? ** She felt as if the icy wall around her had finally melted and new flame had entered her life.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled her closer, enjoying her warmth. She didn't want to let her go anymore. She would hate it if her new flame flickered and faded just after it had been lit.

Once they parted from the kiss, they sat in each other's arms. Neither feeling that words were appropriate. Neither **wanting** to ruin the moment between them.

"Weiss?"

"Yeah, Blake?"

"What are we going to tell Ruby and Yang?"

* * *

"What did you find out?" Roman was at it again, sitting in his solitary room while talking on his scroll.

"The red girl said that the heiress wants someone close to her," a different voice, a female, said from the other end of the line. "We need to find a way to break the two apart."

"Got any ideas?"

"Well, the blonde said that she is protective of Blake. Perhaps we can use it to our advantage."

"You're definitely better at planning than your partner, I'll give you that," Roman chuckled as he leaned back into his chair. The only light coming from his cigar and the glow from his scroll's screen.

"Thanks."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call." Roman ended the call and, a few clicks later, was calling another person who might be able to help.

"Hello, old friend. Is that you?"

"Roman?" The usually masculine voice sounded genuinely surprised.

"Hello, Junior! Listen, I need you to do me a favour."

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet and also slightly early! Also perhaps the least exciting chapter so far but things will start stirring up in the next chapter which can be expected by Tuesday. I would appreciate some feedback on this chapter** **too as I'm not sure if it's one of my best, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless**.

**Also, before anyone asks about the Vytal Tournament layout: students will participate in two or three qualifying rounds to narrow it down to the sixteen best. These sixteen will compete in the finals which, in RWBY time, is in the summer. That will adopt a classic knockout style until we eventually reach the final where a winner will be crowned. **

**Finally, although it may not seem like a lot to some, thanks so much for helping me reach 14 favourites and 31 follows in just one week for my debut fanfic! It means a lot and really encourages me to keep writing. So remember to review, favourite and follow if you enjoy. Thanks to all. **


	5. Chapter 5: Tensions

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Weiss would be a full-on tsundere. **

It was the end of Winter break. The students that had left would be returning and normal classes would be starting up soon. Quite frankly, it seemed that things would once again revert back to normal at Beacon Academy. But for Weiss and Blake, things would radically change.

It may not have been official but they acted like they were together. At least to them, it definitely felt like they were close enough. It was just that both were too nervous to ask the other. Despite the fact that their bond had only grown over the last two weeks.

But relationships are like books, they are never without difficulties and conflicts before a happy ending. The pair found that only one thing stood between them and a temporary reprieve, and her name was Yang Xiao Long.

Ruby would probably find it adorable and would agree that it was good for the team. It went unsaid that Yang's views would differ. It was no secret that she had gotten close to Blake. Consequently, they immediately feared the worst because of that.

Weiss was the one fearing the most though. Yang had gotten heated at much smaller things so the heiress could only imagine what Yang's reaction would be.

Weiss sank further into her bed, wrapping her arms tighter around Blake. She could only hope to block out her inevitable fate.

However, her movement woke the Faunus who groggily turned to face Weiss. "What's up?"

"I'm just a bit worried about today."

Blake responded by gently brushing the heiress's hair. "Are you scared, Weiss?"

"Of course not! A Schnee is never scared," Weiss protested, giving Blake a hard frown.

"Obviously. You have no need to worry then," Blake muttered and climbed out of bed, the absence of her warmth having an immediate effect on Weiss.

"What time is it?" Weiss asked shakily.

Blake glanced at her scroll. "Quarter to twelve, they'll be here soon."

Weiss gave a deflated sigh and emerged from her bed. Blake had never seen the heiress so painfully crestfallen.

"I won't let Yang hurt you," Blake whispered.

This only mildly cheered Weiss up, as it indeed reminded her that Yang could hurt her.

* * *

Weiss and Blake continued their slow walk towards Beacon's entrance. The silence, for once, was unwelcome for Blake. She could sense Weiss becoming more nervous with each quiet step. Only Blake had no condolences to offer.

They waded through the growing crowd of people, very few were actually recognisable, until they reached the exit. With the crowd thinning out, Blake and Weiss got a clearer look and there they were.

It was almost a typical sight. Yang was helping Ruby, who had seemingly collapsed under the weight of the bags, to her feet.

"How will we tell them?"

It was the question that Weiss had been expecting. She didn't spend long thinking about the answer either.** Well, let's get this over with. **

She hurriedly clasped Blake's hand, her fingers intertwining with the Faunus's. Blake looked down at their hands and then at Weiss, who failed at hiding her blush.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Weiss said impatiently, still refusing to make eye contact with Blake.

**So cute... **Blake gave a half-smile and the pair approached the sisters. Blake could feel Weiss's grip tightening as they got closer. It was also becoming easier to distinguish what they were saying.

"After spending all that time with Crescent Rose, I thought you'd be able to lift them!"

"I didn't expect you to give me another ton of stuff to carry!"

"Alright. Let me go get one of the bags you dropped." With that Yang left Ruby, who almost seemed to be drowning under a sea of cases.

"You alright there, Ruby?" Blake said nonchalantly.

There were a few muffled words before Ruby appeared in front of them in a flurry of rose petals. "Yep! Nothing I can't handle. Anyway, how have you two been? I haven't seen you two in ages! Have you two gotten...?" Ruby trailed off as her eyes became glued to the pair's entwined hands. "You two are..."

"Yes, we are," Weiss said, her voice not nearly as calm as Blake's due to the prospect of Yang.

Ruby's eyes darted from Weiss, to Blake and back to their hands. Her bright, silver eyes filled with amazement. "That's so cool!" Ruby cried as she wrapped them both in a hug. "You two make such a cute couple!"

"Who does, Rubes?" Yang called from further back, hearing Ruby's cries of unbridled joy.

Ruby didn't answer her sister but smiled and went back to her pile of luggage. She clearly didn't notice how much Weiss wanted her to stay between her and Yang. **Doesn't Ruby realise my safety is on the line?**

"Hey guys, how are-" Yang's greetings came to an abrupt stop when she saw the two holding hands. She began to slowly processing it but only came to one conclusion: **Relationship!**

"We're fine, Yang," Blake said, a thin line of calmness disguising her anxiety.

For a split-second, Weiss swore she saw Yang's face change. Her normally cheerful expression had twisted into a frown and her eyes flickered blood-red in anger. It then left as quickly as it came.

"That's wonderful news!" Yang said in the most convincing voice she could through gritted teeth. She gave a wide smile and wrapped the two, especially Weiss, in a hug. A **very** tight hug.

Weiss could feel her breath leaving her as the veins in her neck pulsated violently. She knew that her aura couldn't protect her from loss of oxygen. She tried backing out but Yang had an iron grip and wouldn't budge. **Is this how it ends? **Weiss thought.** Murdered by my own teammate?**

"I'll get the rest of the luggage, Ruby," Yang called before releasing the two, with Weiss gasping for air. It then became evident that Yang hadn't been holding Blake nearly as tightly as she'd been holding Weiss.

**This girl will be the death of me! **Weiss thought, still taking shallow breaths.

All of a sudden, Yang pushed past Weiss and, carrying an inhuman amount of luggage and cursing under her breath, walked towards the entrance.

"Wow, I wonder what's got her so worked up," Ruby muttered. Sometimes her naivety was cute to Weiss, but other times it just didn't help.

"Who knows?" Blake said, playing along. "I'll go see what she's up to." With that, she parted from Weiss's grip and began walking towards the entrance. Weiss's hand immediately felt colder once she did.

"So, what happened between you and Blake?"

Weiss turned slightly so that she was facing her younger partner. The brunette's eyes were still gleaming with interest.

"Help me with these bags, Ruby," Weiss said, practically ignoring her question.

"Not until you tell me! As your leader, I command you to!" Ruby tried to sound authoritative, but it hardly worked for a number of reasons.

"...You're not going to let this go until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope!"

Weiss sighed. She had quickly realised that it was futile trying to argue with Ruby. "I'll tell you on the way, now help me with these bags!"

"Hooray!"

* * *

Blake continued to walk quickly towards their dorm. She knew she had to calm Yang down before she exploded, quite literally. Although, she was doing this for Weiss's protection too.

When she arrived there, she noticed that the door to their dorm was wide open and the bags had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor. The blonde brawler was nowhere to be seen though, and that worried Blake.

"Something wrong, Blake?"

Blake spun around to see Lie Ren from team JNPR standing behind her. His standard solemn expression showing a usual lack of interest.

His magenta eyes scanned Blake's for any answers. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for Yang, would you?" He spoke almost as if he knew what the answer was and had a solution for it. Knowing Ren, he probably did.

"Yes, do you happen to know where she is?" Blake could feel her voice sounding increasingly worried, no matter how she tried to conceal it.

"It's funny you should mention that. I saw Nora tailgating her and they seemed to be on her way to the gym," Ren said, his voice still emotionless even though he surely knew of Yang's fiery temper.

"Aren't you worried about Nora?" Blake raised an eyebrow. Ren was never one to worry at all, but the two had been childhood friends so Blake expected worrying to be standard.

"Nora will probably think it's a game, she's too blithe to think anything else." He turned and began walking away muttering, "I need some rest."

**Who can blame him? It's amazing that he can survive Nora. **Blake didn't bother with any farewells and darted towards the gym. If it was in the Vytal Tournament, no one would have turned their noses up at the prospect of a Yang vs. Nora clash. It wasn't though, so Blake had to make sure that they didn't do too much damage to bystanders or the school.

She rounded the corner and bounded into the gym, only to see that the two were – well, only Yang was – getting rather heated.

"Yang?" Nora had a curious expression on her face as Yang continued to lay into a punching bag. The intimidating thing was that Blake could clearly make out char marks on that very bag.

"Why are you so grumpy, Yang?" Nora chirped. Her singsong voice was undoubtedly irritating Yang even more.

Yang refused to listen to the orange-haired girl as she delivered a hard right hook to the bag, several embers began dancing off her blonde mane.

"Yang, guess what?" Nora whispered, barely inches from Yang's ear.

Yang, finally reaching her boiling point, delivered a final hard punch to the bag. It was so hard in fact that it flew into the wall in front of her and collapsed on the floor. "What!?" Yang screamed. Her eyes tinted a murderous shade of red.

**Don't do it Nora, you fool! **Blake's head screamed.

Nora slowly raised her index finger and tapped Yang on the nose. "Boop!"

**That girl is dead. **

That seemed to unhinge Yang as she threw a punch at Nora who leaped backwards without difficulty.

"I love games!" Nora cried as she pulled out her large hammer, dubbed Magnhild, and took a fighting stance. Unsurprisingly, this exchange seemed to catch the attention of almost every student in the gym.

The two stood, one looking on with the excitement of a child, the other with the vicious intent of a killer. A clash would raise the roof off the gym, literally.

Blake felt unable to intervene, but only one thought circulated in her head. **I've got to calm Yang down. **

Just when it looked like Yang was going to strike, Blake sprinted at her and tackled the unsuspecting blonde to the ground. "Yang, you have to calm down!"

"Why should I listen to you? You traitor!" Yang shouted, although she didn't exactly seem to be struggling.

"You're no fun, Blake!" Nora called as she skipped off, most likely back to her dorm to annoy Ren.

Blake ignored both of them and the angry muttering from students and diverted her attention back to Yang. Her face almost seemed to be permanently painted with a furious expression. She drew her hand gingerly drew her hand over Yang's cheek, not wanting to anger her further.

Yang exhaled loudly, her warm breath tickling Blake's face as her eyes dimmed back to lilac. "I wasn't ready to see you two like that." Yang seemed calmer, but her voice was far from gentle.

"We had to stay with each other, Yang. We want to keep each other safe, just like you do with Ruby," Blake whispered, hoping to soothe Yang back to reasonability. She tentatively climbed off Yang, hoping that she wouldn't trigger any more anger.

"I know. It's just…" Yang sighed as she sat up, head hanging low. "I guess I just liked you Blake, a lot."

Blake was surprised, but she couldn't say that she didn't see it coming. "Sometimes you have to move on, Yang. I have Weiss now, and I know you'll find someone."

Although Blake's words were gentle, Yang knew that she was being rejected. Blake was just trying to sugar-coat the worst of it, but the implication was all the same. She refused to look at Blake as she stood up, her blonde hair hanging like closed curtains in front of her face.

"Where are you going?"

"To clear my head," Yang snapped before walking out of the gym.

Blake stood up and was about to call for her, but she had been left alone. Her heart was thudding in her ears as she replayed the conversation. The best case scenario would be if Yang returned and would welcome the fact that Blake and Weiss were together. The worst… well, Weiss would end up getting more than a dislocated shoulder if Yang was **that** mad.

"She'll be alright, Blake." The calming voice immediately uplifted Blake. The pair of arms that wrapped around her from behind momentarily caused her problems to fade. Weiss was standing right behind her with her head resting on the Faunus's shoulder.

"I'm more worried about what she'll do to you if she isn't," Blake whispered, straining her neck to face Weiss.

"I can handle myself," Weiss said before giving a small smile. "But thanks for worrying."

Blake nuzzled closer to the heiress before sighing contently. "I just wonder where she went."

* * *

Yang stood outside the club. She could hear the music blaring from the inside; some indescribable techno song was playing. She had been wandering the streets of Vale for the past few hours and had finally arrived there.

She began to walk inside, glaring at the bouncer who didn't bother to stop her. It was most likely because this wasn't her first visit to the club. She sauntered into the club. The music was lost on her as was anything exciting that happened around her. This was definitely a first for Yang; the cheerful blonde had been transformed into a miserable wreck.

She sat down and, without bothering to look at her server, said, "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice."

"Good to see you again, Blondie."

Yang barely glanced up to see Junior cleaning some glasses. Really, she didn't seem remotely surprised. "You know, I could still kick your ass even in this mood."

"Is trying to be civil such a crime these days?" Junior muttered before turning back to make the drink. He snuck a glance at Yang, who appeared completely disinterested in what was happening. He poured the drink into a glass but also took out a small, pink vial from his pocket. He popped the lid off and poured it all in. **That should do the trick.**

He handed the unusually frothy drink to Yang, who seemed too depressed to even notice. She gulped it all down at once and the effect was immediate.

Her body jerked upwards so she was sitting bolt upright. Her eyes grew to the size of saucepans as she turned to Junior and cocked her head to the side. "Dad, is that you?"

**This is too perfect. Now I just need to get her back to Beacon.**

* * *

Blake was sitting, reading. There was something about being wrapped up in a book on a freezing cold night that she found strangely relaxing. Weiss had opted to sleep in her own bed now that Ruby was back, and said girl was also asleep in the bunk above Weiss. But Yang was still nowhere to be seen. Blake sighed and laid her book down. Lessons started back up the day after the next, so she should probably try to sleep earlier.

As soon as she lay her head down, she heard the door almost swing open. It was Yang, but something definitely seemed off about her. Her eyes seemed glazed and she walked like she was on stilts. She also stood directly over Blake.

"Yang?" Blake whispered. "Is something wrong?"

Yang didn't answer, but her slurred brain could only conjure up one coherent though: **Must have kitty cat. **With that, she collapsed on top of Blake, their faces barely an inch away from each other.

"What are you doing?" Blake hissed, trying not to wake Ruby and Weiss.

"You're mine now," Yang whispered, her words slurred beyond belief.

"What d-" Blake didn't have time to utter anymore words before Yang mashed her lips against the Faunus's, her tongue extending into her partner's mouth.

Blake couldn't believe what was happening. Her body wasn't co-operating with her mind as she uncontrollably moaned. Blake knew that she was in a very unfavourable position. If she struggled too much, she'd risk waking Weiss up. She couldn't just let Yang have her way with her though.** Don't wake up, Weiss.**

Yang, breaking the kiss, moved her mouth to Blake's neck and bit down on it.

Blake yelped in pain and jerked her head back to put distance between herself and Yang. "Yang, stop. We can't do this," she managed to utter, almost out of breath.

"This is what I want, Blake!" Yang shouted as she kissed Blake again.

Unfortunately, Yang's outburst caused the heiress to stir. Blake could feel her heart threatening to break out of her chest.

Weiss soon awoke and the first place she looked was right at Blake's bunk to see Yang and Blake in mid-kiss.

The transition of emotions said it all – shock, anger, then hurt.

Blake stared back at her. She knew it was all over. She had ruined it. She had hurt Weiss… badly.

"What the hell is going on!?" Weiss screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Although it pains me to say this too: updating will be slightly, if not a lot, less freqent than usual because I'm dabbling around with a few one shot ideas so I can come back to this one and be in the mood to write more. I'd appreciate being told if my writing is slightly boring because of this but alas, remember to review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, the Volume 2 trailer's background music would have been the opening theme (or something like that). **

A deafening silence. That's all that would have been heard had you been standing outside team RWBY's dorm after Weiss's outburst. However, the emotions being shown inside the room spoke louder than any words that could have been said.

Blake was failing to comprehend that this was actually happening. She had spent so long trying to get the heiress on her side. She had been building foundations for too long and it had all come crashing down in one moment of despair. Her anger had been pushed aside to make way for her anguish.

Weiss simply stared. She was a strong person who hardly ever showed pain. But it felt like her heart had been shattered when she saw Blake and Yang. She had been betrayed by the only person she thought loved her. The only person she may have loved back.

She felt empty.

"Weiss, please let me explain," Blake said, desperate to clear things up.

Weiss, without another word, stood and rushed out of the dorm. The door was slammed shut and Blake was left to rue the situation she found herself in.

Until all her enclosed anger was directed towards Yang.

Blake glared up at the girl who remained on top of her, her vision becoming clouded from anger. Yang's face showed complete indifference to what had just gone on around her, thanks to her.

"So, want to continue?" Yang whispered.

This completely pushed Blake over the edge as she pulled her hand back and slapped Yang as hard as she could, something she had never thought of doing. The sharp crack reverberated throughout the room, accompanied by Yang's yelp of pain as she clutched her cheek.

All the commotion eventually woke Ruby up. The team leader yawned and gazed down from her bunk to Blake's. Without speaking, she registered the current position Yang and Blake were in before her eyes darted downwards only to see that Weiss was gone.

"Yang, how could you!?" Ruby cried as she appeared before the pair, rose petals trailing behind her.

Yang looked back at Ruby, tiredness strangely evident in her eyes. "What happened, sis?" It was as if she didn't remember a thing.

"You may very well have ruined what Weiss and I had!" Blake cried as she shoved Yang off her.

Yang stopped as the realisation settled in. "Damn," she muttered as she sat down on Weiss's bunk, clutching her head. Her head didn't feel like it was in a good state, especially since she had remembered what she had just done.

Blake gazed at the door, longing for Weiss to walk back through it. That was asking for too much. She would be lucky if the heiress spoke to her at all. She sadly looked back at Ruby who was looking at her incredulously.

"What?" Even Blake was surprised at how distant she sounded.

"What are you waiting for? Go and find her!" Ruby turned back and faced her older sister. "Don't think that you're getting away either, Yang," she added in her best 'disappointed little sister' voice.

Blake didn't wait for a second invitation as she bolted out of the room, determined to set things right. She could hear Ruby telling Yang off, but couldn't hear what was actually being said. She didn't care what was being said. The only thing that remained in her head was Weiss's hurt expression moments before she took off.

* * *

It was no use. Weiss was nowhere to be seen, and Blake was ready to give up. She had searched everywhere she could think of. **How could I let this happen? **Blake thought as she slid down against the wall. **She was the only person I've truly cared about. **Her eyes began to flutter shut. She had just realised something. Weiss had never told Blake that she loved her. Maybe their bond had always been hanging by a thread and it had always been on borrowed time.

**No! **Blake stood up, a determined expression forming on her face. **Even if she's not my girlfriend, she's still my teammate. I have to find her.**

She sauntered towards the exit to Beacon. The cold attacking her bare skin before she was even close. It was her best bet. It was her **only** bet.

She stepped out into the freezing cold night and there she was. Weiss was sitting on the first bench to her left, shivering uncontrollably. By the movement of her shoulders, Blake knew that she was crying.

"Weiss..." Blake said, not wanting to startle her.

Weiss turned for about a second before turning her whole body away from Blake. In that second, Blake saw her reddened eyes and her cheeks were damp with a never-ending freefall of tears.

As Blake inched closer, Weiss brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The poor girl must have been freezing as she was only wearing a nightgown on a freezing cold night. Snowflakes continued to gently flutter onto her bare skin, each resulting in a shiver from the heiress.

"Weiss, please come back inside," Blake begged.

"Why should I go back where no one cares about me?" The most painful thing about her voice was that it wasn't filled with sadness or even anger. It was blank, filled with the same emptiness that she was probably feeling herself.

However, the words she spoke made Blake want to scream at her. She still cared about Weiss. Hell, she still **loved **Weiss.

"Everyone cares about you Weiss, especially me!"

"What happened with Yang then?" Weiss asked, her voice remaining unchanged.

"She must have been drunk! I still want to be with you Weiss, believe me." Blake shivered as the snow began to fall more frequently. Even so, she was still more worried about Weiss than herself.

"I don't want to be in anything that will just hurt me."

Blake froze as she felt her heart plummet to a record low. That was it. Those were the words that confirmed Blake's worries.

It was over.

Blake sniffed as she felt a solitary tear roll down her cheek. She caught it with her tongue, it tasted bitter. It was probably just like every other tear, and she had quietly shed a lot over the years. Only this wasn't down to the discrimination or physical pain. It was due to the loss of love. Her only love.

"Weiss... I love you." Blake couldn't stop the words from rolling off her tongue. Even though she knew they didn't matter anymore.

"I want time to think." Blake couldn't see Weiss's face, but she knew that it would have as much emotion as the words she was speaking.

"Are we s-still-?"

"Let me think, Blake." Finally, Blake detected some emotion in the heiress's primarily solemn voice. Unfortunately, that emotion was resentment.

"Weiss, I just want to-"

"Let me think!" Weiss snapped, still refusing to actually face the Faunus.

Blake hung her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, they came back damp. "If that's what you want..." Blake muttered before turning and walking back inside.

With that, Weiss was left alone.

She let out a shaky exhale, the white mist drifting from her mouth before fading into the darkness. That was exactly what Weiss wanted to do right there. It wasn't because she had no one who cared for her. It was because of how everything seemed to get torn from her when she did. She believed Blake, but she didn't think she could handle the emotional stress of another incident should it happen.

She was cold, tired and lonely. At that moment, the winter air felt like her only companion. She didn't know if she wanted to risk taking Blake back.

She reached for her neck and pulled out the pendant that Blake had gifted her. It was symbolic of them. Yin and Yang were the dark and the light, they were black and white. They were complete opposites, but couldn't live without the other. It was proof that even polar opposites could be together.

**Weiss... I love you. **

That one sentence that Blake had spoken once meant something to her. Weiss didn't even think she loved Blake, making that once uplifting phrase worthless.

**Why did I get this close to her anyway? **It was because Blake had been there for her. She had protected Weiss when she was younger and hadn't left her side over the entire Winter break. They had links which stretched back before Beacon. She was meant to hate Blake, why couldn't she? **Is it because I care about her that much? **

Weiss stood up and began a slow walk towards the entrance. She just needed time to think, and she'd rather be warm when doing it. Maybe she did just need someone in her life.

**Is Blake that person?**

* * *

Broken. That's how Blake felt at that moment. She had just lost the person that had meant the most to her. They may not have been close for that long, but the effect had been immediate. Now it was gone. Blake knew she could've avoided it somehow, but now she was left to lament her missed chance.

The dorm was in silence, suggesting that Ruby had finished attempting to lecture Yang. That was confirmed when she walked in, although she had to admire Ruby managing to mix cuteness and ingenuity. The sisters were both in the same bed with Ruby clutching onto Yang tightly to prevent escape. **If only that was the case earlier. **

Blake knew that it would be better if she left. Weiss needed time to think and Blake wasn't going to let her emotions get in the way of that.

She fished through her belongings until she pulled out her diary and a pen. She then proceeded to scribble down a note. Blake didn't write in her usual neat handwriting, she was shaking too much.

Satisfied, she quickly but quietly switched into her combat gear and pulled out Gambol Shroud. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she would need it for whatever reason. The front exit was out of the question; Blake couldn't bear the thought of seeing Weiss again.

That left one alternative: the window. She hopped onto the windowsill, gazing off into the blackness of the night. She didn't bother to look back when she left the room. Blake knew that she would end up back there eventually, no matter how much she didn't want to.

As soon as she jumped, she began to use her semblance to produce shadow clones. They gave her platforms for a smooth descent and she landed without fault.

The cold air immediately weighed down on her, but that was an insignificant weight compared to what was on her mind. She just ran forward. She didn't stop or turn, she just ran. She wanted to go where she couldn't hurt anyone, where she would be alone.

She eventually arrived at a place where that would be possible. Beacon Cliffs was the boundary of the academy's grounds. If you dived off, you could end up at the port or the place where initiation took place: the Emerald Forest. The latter was where Blake stood above at that moment. The wind calmly caused the trees below her to sway. They looked so calm, something Blake wished she was.

She sank to the ground, staring down at the ground. She willed the tears to come, but they never did. She felt completely drained, devoid of anything positive. She would just have to wait for sleep to come.

"Blake, is that you?"

**Then again, maybe not. "**Who's there?" Blake called into the darkness. Or at least, she tried to call. Her voice simply wasn't collaborating with her and it came out hoarse.

"Look at you," the voice, recognisably female, said. "You used to be a strong-willed fighter and you've been brought down to **this**."

Blake knew the voice. The snarky tone that was like dripping honey. It was sharp and straight to the point, yet something so soothing. It all came from such a violent individual.

"I suppose you're here to finish me off, Ylva," she muttered, laughing to herself. Blake didn't have the energy to fight her, but the thought of losing to her was unbearable. She could hardly say she was surprised by her appearance either.

"Far from it," the wolf Faunus said as she stepped out of the shadows. She was just as Blake remembered her. She wore a torn grey tank top with a leather jacket over it. Her jeans were faded and being held up by a belt which contained her weapons. She carried a pair of curved glaives which doubled up as flare guns. Her most defining feature was her flowing grey hair with two wolf ears perched on top.

"Then why are you here?" Blake struggled to her feet. She had never been a runner like Ruby, and that sprint had taken a lot out of her. Although, Blake knew that she wasn't being weighed down by just that.

"I'm here to make a proposition," Ylva said, moving closer to Blake.

"Alright, what?" Blake nervously backed up as she felt the slightly shorter Faunus's warm breath against her neck.

"You've been hurt, Blake," Ylva said, an unnatural look of concern decorated her face. "She was our worst enemy, that Schnee girl."

Blake automatically flinched at the mention of Weiss.

"Look at you!" Ylva was scowling, but not in a critical way. She was scowling in a disappointed way. "Blake, this life has already turned its back on you. Meanwhile, the White Fang never wanted you to leave." She took a deep breath before adding, "**I **never wanted you to leave."

Blake gave her a disbelieving look. "You've never liked me. Why change your mind now?"

Then, unbelievably, Ylva grabbed her and pulled her into a swift hug. "I **did **like you, Blake. We all did, and we all want you back."

Blake didn't reply. Had her team already turned their backs on her? Weiss didn't want her anymore. Yang had just complicated everything. She had never been that close to Ruby either. She leaned in closer to Ylva and took a deep breath. She smelled of home.

"Will you join me, Blake?" Ylva looked at her, her sea-green eyes looking into Blake's amber orbs expectantly.

Blake was listening. She may have left the White Fang to protect others, but what was the point when she couldn't protect the person she loved?

When she could barely protect herself.

"Alright, I accept," Blake said, knowing she had made a mistake that she would live to regret. **What choice do I have though? **Because, at that moment, it didn't look like had one.

* * *

The curtains were suddenly parted, the thin rays of sun bathing Weiss and caused her to wake up. Despite this, for the first time in a while, she woke up cold with no significant warmth to clutch onto. She craned her neck, but could see no sign of Blake. She **did **see Yang, who was tossing and turning under her pillow. Either she was having a nightmare, had a hangover, or both.

"Good morning, Weiss!" Ruby called, a bright smile adorned her face. It was almost as if the events from the previous night had completely left her mind. Knowing Ruby, they probably had for the sake team morale. Even though it couldn't be any lower at this point. Yang was currently useless, and Weiss was hardly in the mood.

"Good morning, Ruby," Weiss grunted as she climbed out of bed.

Ruby immediately frowned. She hated seeing Weiss in a position like this. "I know this must be difficult for you," Ruby said, walking over to her partner.

Weiss gave a nod in response as she began to smooth out her hair.

"But I know this wasn't Blake's fault! I think someone spiked Yang's drink."

Weiss had hardly expected anything different. "I don't want to be hurt like that, Ruby. However it may happen."

"I know what it's like to lose someone close to you," Ruby whispered, catching Weiss's full attention. "When my mother died, it was a horrible feeling. I felt like I had no one, until I met Yang."

Weiss could barely put up with Yang, but what she had done to Ruby had changed the young girl for the better. She had reignited her sister's passion for fighting and gathered all the shattered pieces to put her back together, all while being a mother figure and a sister. Weiss had to respect Yang for that.

All I'm saying is that you need someone close to you, Weiss. They can take away the pain twice as much as they can give it out."

"That's... very insightful, Ruby."

"Oh, and you two just make such a cute couple!"

Weiss sighed as she finished her hair and began to get out her combat skirt. She still wasn't entirely convinced.

"Ask yourself this, Weiss: do you still care about Blake?"

A contemplative silence as Weiss began to realise that she did care, and if she really cared about Blake, she would listen to her and stand with her. She was beginning to regret how selfish she had been. Ruby was right; she did need someone like the Blake.

Now she just needed to find her.

"Come on, Ruby. You and I are going on an adventure."

"You're the best, Weiss!"

Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and looked it up and down. She would need to be well equipped no matter where she was going. Who knows what could be going after Blake? Weiss immediately told herself that she would get through anything to get to her.

Whether it would be Grimm, Faunus or human, Weiss was ready.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Yes, I've actually decided to update this and after a slightly rushed first draft, I feel it's been smoothed out enough to be uploaded. The massive delay was caused by a mix of small real-life things, my lack of ideas and pure bone-idleness from yours truly. I apologise if you were actually anticipating this chapter, and I hope this will not only satisfy you, but will signal my two-three day update times to recommence. I have big plans for this story, I'm not planning on abandoning it anytime soon. **

**Also, speaking of the RWBY Volume 2 trailer, I thought it was brilliant (although the music could have been something more epic). Don't think there's much else to say. So roll on July 24th! **

**Finally, for all those who didn't know, Rooster Teeth is creating a full game based off the fantastic RWBY: Grim Eclipse. I cannot wait to play it. For more information, just search online. **

**Thanks for reading, hopefully you can expect the next chapter by Tuesday. Remember to review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sorrows

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Ren would actually be adept in combat. **

**I never thought I'd see the day. **Blake couldn't comprehend the position she was in. She had lost Weiss, and was now walking through the Emerald Forest with someone who she thought was her worst enemy. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. Something just told her it was the better option. Whether she fully believed that, she couldn't say.

Distant roars of Grimm could be heard above the heavy thudding in Blake's chest. They couldn't determine how close the creatures were or what they actually were. They were just a mixture of sound in Blake's limp cat ears.

"Blake, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Blake snapped out of her daydream and turned to face Ylva who was wearing a less-than-impressed expression.

"God, you'd think that your hearing would be better with those damn kitty ears," she muttered. "I said that our destination isn't that far this way. It'll be another ten minutes."

"Oh, that's... great," Blake said.

As unconvincing as it sounded, Ylva didn't question it. She could hear the unsure undertone, but she had become used to it long ago. Ylva thought that if Blake was more ruthless in battle, and less forgiving, then she would be a top member of the White Fang. There was always just that hesitation in Blake that spoiled it.

On their last venture together, Blake had left just as it started. As soon as authorities began to arrive, Ylva had to fend them off herself. There was also the fact that she had failed in the attempted assassination of Weiss Schnee. She claimed that the girl had woken up, but Ylva knew she was just too scared to finish the job.

Not only that, Blake had ditched the White Fang to become a huntress. She had become an individual whose sole purpose is to protect the same people who subjugated her. She was never a true member of the new White Fang, nor would she ever be.

Of course, Ylva didn't actually like Blake. She had lied through her teeth at the cliff simply so Blake would follow her. She didn't want Blake back at the White Fang, but orders were orders. At least she would be getting paid at the end of the day.

But Blake didn't know that.

* * *

"Weiss, what are you doing?"

"Ruby, shush. I'm trying to think."

"You've been staring at this footprint for the last two minutes!"

Ruby and Weiss's 'adventure' had unsurprisingly led them to covering almost all of the academy grounds. Blake was nowhere to be seen. Classes started back up the next day, and team RWBY would find it very difficult to cope with a missing teammate due to the academy's guidelines.

Their final attempt to find Blake had led them to Beacon Cliffs. Weiss had subsequently seen a footprint just a few inches from the drop into the Emerald Forest. A footprint that looked strangely similar to Blake's boots.

Ruby had panicked at first but Weiss had reassured her that it was fine. Blake wouldn't be so stupid to do something like that… would she?

"Weiss, we both know it's Blake's footprint. Now come on! We're wasting time!" Ruby tried tugging on Weiss's sleeve but the heiress was unmovable. In truth, she wasn't even thinking about the footprint anymore, she was thinking about the reason the owner of the footprint had come here.

Weiss had seen the note that Blake had written just before her and Ruby had left. The scrawled handwriting coupled with the crumpled paper only added to the grief behind it. That was before they got to what the letter said.

**I'm leaving. Don't bother looking for me. It would probably be best if you pretend you never knew me. **

**Sincerely, Blake. **

**P.S. Weiss, I'm sorry. **

Weiss had sat and stared at the note. She never knew that Blake would go that far as to want to leave for good. She just wished Blake had let her make the decision before she made hers. Even though it can sometimes feel like the whole world is against you sometimes, all you need is a partner to help you fight back.

Weiss had realised how much she needed to be Blake's.

"I don't know where they lead Ruby. They just stop here."

Ruby dangled something long and thin in front of Weiss's face. "Does this help in any way, detective?"

As soon as Weiss recognised what was being held in front of her, she grabbed it. There was no doubt about what it was, but it just raised more questions than it answers.

Why was she holding Blake's bow?

"Why would she take it off? She never takes it off..." Ruby gazed downwards over the edge. She was afraid her suspicions were true.

"Because she's going somewhere where she doesn't need it," Weiss said, coming to a realisation. Where else would she be able to walk freely and still be content without her bow? The footprint on the edge of the cliff confirmed it.

"She's in the Emerald Forest!" Ruby exclaimed, immediately unsheathing Crescent Rose.

"We need to get down there, don't attract any attention from Grimm either." Weiss didn't even notice that the last part of her sentence was being spoken to a cloud of rose petals until she heard the incomprehensible cries from Ruby as she sped down the face of the cliff.

Weiss dived off the cliff in pursuit of her partner. If she was honest, she had seen it coming. If there was three things Ruby loved, it was cookies, her sister and fighting. She used a glyph to slow herself before landing safely. She landed just in time to see Ruby narrowly miss getting clawed by an Ursa Minor.

Ruby stood her ground, Crescent Rose extended in the beast's direction. Weiss could tell that the younger girl was desperate to attack. All she needed was an opportunity, she wasn't reckless enough to throw herself at adversaries anymore... much.

Low growls were audible from further away. Indistinguishable, but close. The girls didn't want to become outnumbered, so they needed to take this beast out and keep going.

Weiss immediately darted forward and slashed at the Ursa, causing it to lose balance. Ruby saw the chance and fired herself up into the air using the recoil of her scythe. She swung her scythe hard to the left, causing her to spin as she tore through the Ursa's torso. Weiss ran forward and plunged her blade through its heart.

Weiss sheathed her rapier as the Ursa toppled over. "We can't just fight everything in our way. We need to find Blake."

To her infuriation though, Ruby was chuckling as she sheathed Crescent Rose. "Oh, Weiss. It's just like initiation, except we actually got to fight this time!"

"Ruby, we-"

"Come on, Weiss! We have to find Blake!" With that, Ruby dashed off into the forest. There was always a time when your better judgement is clouded because of problems. Weiss knew that Ruby didn't care about attracting attention; she would happily fight off all the Grimm in the forest if she could.

Weiss followed her, the hint of red up ahead her only guide on where she was going. She could barely keep up with her partner. She constantly had to dodge towering trees or manoeuvre through thick bushes. **I swear, if I was faster than her then I would-**

"Ouch!"

"Whoa!"

The next thing Weiss knew, she had ended up on the ground, positioned on top of Ruby. Realising this, the heiress hurriedly climbed off her partner, her cheeks dusted a light pink.

Ruby laughed nervously. "Sorry about that, Weiss."

"It's ok," Weiss muttered before an uncomfortable silence settled, not even the cries of Grimm could be heard anymore. She had been so close that she could smell the aroma of roses emanating from Ruby.

"…Your hair smells nice."

"Ruby!" It was an innocent enough compliment but it didn't stop Weiss from becoming flustered. Probably because she wasn't used to actual compliments from friends, only forced ones coming from her family.

Or the ones she had gotten from Blake.

She missed her, Weiss knew that much. Who could have spiked Yang's drink? Was it their intention to break the couple apart? Weiss was beginning to wonder if someone was conspiring against her. That's all she needed, another problem to worry about.

"Weiss, do you hear that?"

Weiss stopped and listened. Her body was ready to give up. They couldn't find Blake, nor did they have any idea where she had disappeared to. She did listen though. Through the rushing of a nearby waterfall, she could hear a conflict of sorts. Who was it? It didn't matter.

Ruby had already darted off towards it.

* * *

Ylva had stopped next to a waterfall. She was quickly becoming tired of Blake. Almost the whole time it had either been awkward small talk or awkward silences. **Why do they want Blake back anyway? **She was often clumsy in communication and too gentle towards almost anything with a beating heart.

**She'll just be nuisance, **Ylva thought as she inched her hand closer to her glaives. **The White Fang doesn't need a traitor. **It didn't matter what "business" was going on, she just didn't want Blake interfering.

She wanted to make sure of that in a permanent way.

Blake had been watching her closely. She had observed the manic change in her eyes, the bearing of her sharp fangs. Blake had seen this look so often before. It still intimidated her because it was the look Ylva often gave when she was ready to maim someone.

**Wait… **

Ylva lunged, her glaive slicing through the air. Blake dodged away on instinct. She didn't know what Ylva was doing; she was tolerable just a minute ago. Blake guessed she'd never changed and that she was still the same, deceitful Ylva Grey. **Why did I ever trust her?**

Ylva thrust her weapon towards Blake, the blade never finding the skin of the Faunus. Blake didn't want to fight back. Ylva was immoral and corrupt, but she was still a person. **I can't just take someone's life. **Blake narrowly dodged a downward slash. **I can't feel the guilt. Not again.**

Ylva's relentless flurries of slashes continued. None of them meeting the target. Blake thought–no, prayed–that Ylva would tire herself out. It wasn't looking likely, especially when Blake stumbled backwards into a wall. She had no choice now.

Ylva's next move was met by the steel of Gambol Shroud. Blake sloppily kicked Ylva away to put some distance between the two. **What am I going to do? I can't just kill her. **Blake lamented the position she was in. She had to choose between living with more disgrace over killing someone again, or having Ylva kill her.

She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice the flare coming right for her.

She hardly got out of the way, the resulting blast singeing her left arm as she collapsed. The shark-like grin on Ylva's face spoke enough words for Blake. She had made the wrong choice back on the cliff. She never even got a moment to repent them.

Blake barely saw the glaive being thrust at her, or the flurry of red which blocked it.

**CLANG!**Ylva was startled to see that a young girl had prevented her finishing blow having seemingly materialised out of nowhere. The intimidatingly vast scythe was effortlessly holding Ylva's blade at bay.

Ruby quickly knocked the blade away and spun in a full circle, causing Ylva to dodge back. She refused to relent as she darted forward and slashed for the Faunus. She blocked, but was being forced back by a flurry of spins and slashes. The precision was slightly off though. Ruby didn't hit her once.

Ylva, refusing to concede defeat, fired another flare at Ruby. Impulsively, she dodged and the flare exploded into the treeline behind her.

Blake at this point had shuffled closer to the waterfall. The burn was stinging and she knew that after Ylva got past Ruby, she was next. **Typical. Of course it's Ruby and not Weiss. **Blake, deep down, still cared for the heiress greatly. She doubted she would ever get the opportunity to tell her that. **When I find the person that spiked Yang's drink, I'll-**

Blake heard her own scream erupt from her mouth. The tree that towered above her was on fire, and coming towards her. Fast. She didn't have the time to dodge, or the strength to use Gambol Shroud.

Ruby's head darted up to see Blake in peril. She dodged Ylva's slash and disappeared into a cloud of rose petals. She barely made it there as her scythe sliced through the bark. Ruby aimed and fired again at the tree, causing half that was falling towards Blake to fly off target.

"Hey, Blake!" Ruby chirped.

Before a very surprised Blake could reply, she noticed a flare hurtling towards Ruby. The redhead noticed a spilt second too late as she heard it explode in front of her. **Wait… what?**

A now slightly melted, but still sturdy wall of ice had formed in front of Ruby. It had saved her. And Blake knew who had done it.

"Weiss!"

The heiress was standing in-between the two, her rapier pointed at Ylva. Blake couldn't see her face, but she just hoped the expression wouldn't be anything negative.

Like disappointment, Blake was familiar with that.

"Well, if it isn't the little Schnee bitch," Ylva spat. Her ties to the White Fang clearly showing in her hatred for Weiss.

"I'm not letting you hurt my team," Weiss stated, fiddling with her rapier as she spoke. **One electric bolt will take care of her.**

Blake felt her heart sink. To Weiss, she was still just part of her team. It **was **a small consolation considering what had been going on though. At least she was still considered a member of team RWBY.

"Team? Don't make me laugh." Ylva scoffed and locked her unsympathetic eyes with Weiss's. "The leader's a child and you're too callous. Blake's already left you and the blonde's practically useless."

"How do **you** know that?" Ruby said accusingly.

"I knew the man who done it," Ylva said nonchalantly. "And this has led to your 'friend' leaving you."

Blake felt rage beginning to bubble up inside her. **It was all a plan, **she thought. **And she was part of it.** Blake glowered at the ground. This was how it was meant to be. Would life ever be simple? She was never going to live without having to fight someone, whether it was herself or someone else.

"My team are the three people I would never change!" Weiss yelled before turning her head slightly as Ruby took her side. "Ruby, my partner; Yang, her sister and Blake…" Weiss fully turned around Blake saw her eyes for the first time since the night before. They were brimming with uncharacteristic warmth, as was her smile.

**Am I forgiven?**

Weiss turned back around and shot an icy glare at Ylva. "Blake, the person who helped me through so much. The person who ignored **your **commands just to keep me alive. The person who liked me for who I am. No matter what happens between us..." Weiss closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She thought it would be a miracle if she could actually get her words out. "I will always love her!"

Blake felt her heart stop. The warmth, the happiness, it had never been so prominent. Her cheeks flushed red and a warm smile decorated the Faunus's face. It didn't matter though. Those were the words she needed to hear. Even Ruby had a radiant smile painted on her face.

The only one that wasn't smiling was Ylva.

"Pathetic," she muttered, readying her glaive once more. "I knew she was still weak. Maybe all she needs is a little push."

Another flare exploded in front of Weiss and Ruby before they could react. Ruby's scythe was blasted across the ground and out of reach while Myrtenaster stopped a few inches before the lake.

Ylva dashed and rested her glaive on Weiss's neck with a crazy look on her face. "This would kill you quickly, as would this," she said as she moved the blade to Weiss's heart. "A heart made of stone. I didn't think you'd be capable of 'love.'"

Blake saw the position Weiss was in and, ignoring the pain in her arm, got ready to make her move. **If there was ever a time she needed me, it would be now. **

"Or maybe, Ylva said, "I'll shame you further before I kill you." She moved the blade to Weiss's right eye, the one which didn't have a scar. "Then I'll murder your little traitor friend too."

**Now's my chance! **In one swift move, Blake rolled and grabbed Myrtenaster before throwing it like a spear at Ylva. She barely blocked it with her glaive but it ricocheted straight into Weiss's hands. The heiress slashed at Ylva, knocking her backwards her backwards. Blake then fired the ribbon of Gambol Shroud at Ylva, sending her sprawling.

"Alright, let's do this!" That was Ruby crying out as she landed in front of the monochrome pair. Ruby was ready… until she noticed that Ylva was unmoving. "Hmph, save some for me next time."

Blake walked right past Weiss, ignoring her varying expressions, and pointed her weapon at Ylva. The wolf Faunus glared up at Blake. Her eyes still showed no fear, but there was no hint of domination anymore.

"Go on, do it," Ylva said.

Blake's eyes changed for a second. Her mouth twisted into a frown and her eyes narrowed. She then slashed the sword at Ylva. Only then did Blake finally see panic in her eyes, but only for a split second as the blade whistled through the air above her.

"I knew you were too scared you f-"

Ylva's abuse was caught short as Blake grabbed her by the collar and pulled her to her feet. "I'm not killing you. Do not mess with my team again though, or I'll make sure someone else does."

The pure chilliness in her words could almost be felt. The wind fell silent as Ruby and Weiss watched tentatively from behind.

Ylva wasn't shocked though. "Who knew you were still one of us at heart?" Those were the last words before she disappeared into the trees. Blake was too drained to question it. Maybe ruthlessness **would** be the key to Blake's combat. But never death.

She wasn't **that** heartless.

"So… Blake," Weiss muttered as she walked over to the Faunus.

"You said it," Blake whispered, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Speak up, you dolt," Weiss said with a light-hearted smile.

"You actually love me," Blake said as she felt Weiss's hand against her cheek. It could undoubtedly feel how warm it was.

"I'll give you two a moment…" Ruby said before dispersing into rose petals.

"Of course I do, Blake," Weiss said as she moved closer to Blake. "And I meant every word of it."

The last words were nearly non-existent but Blake caught them. "So does this mean…?

"Oh, if you want," Weiss sighed jokingly, leaning her head onto Blake's shoulder.

Blake was too joyous. She had Weiss back, that's all that mattered. But she still needed to say one thing. "Oh, and Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Weiss blushed deeply before leaning back looking into Blake's eyes. She didn't even know she had leaned into a kiss until she felt Blake's soft lips against hers. **I've missed her too much already. **There was nothing lustful or comforting about the kiss.

It was love, and only love.

"Team RWBY is officially back!"

The startled pair broke their kiss as they spotted Ruby just a few feet from them.

"Were you watching us the whole time, Ruby?" Weiss demanded, ready to scold her team leader.

"Kind of… I heard everything too! I was only hiding in that bush over there," Ruby said, pointing at the one right beside the pair.

Weiss and Blake both blushed but the embarrassment didn't matter. Everything had worked out well. Blake turned to her partner and, although it may sound stupid, she felt as if she saw the icy wall around Weiss melting, this time for good. Blake **had** become the flame she had always wanted to be.

"Come on, we better get back to Beacon. We've got the whole day ahead of us," Ruby said as she rushed off towards the cliff face.

The monochrome pair smiled before intertwining their fingers and moving closer to each other. Just because they missed the feeling of each other's hands.

Team RWBY was united once more, and everything was looking up. They knew deep down that they had only cleared the first hurdle. They would run into Ylva, among other adversaries, soon. They didn't know when. They had only postponed the deciding fight.

But everyone knew it was inevitable.

* * *

Ylva dashed though the forest. She couldn't believe she was going to lose out on her money because the traitor had had a change of heart. Now she was returning empty-handed. One good thing would still come out of this though.

She arrived at the Abandoned Temple to hear a gruff voice. "So, you returned empty handed?" The voice wasn't irritated in the least, or even disappointed.

"Only because of Blake going back to her team. I think her and Schnee are together again."

"And you let this happen, Ylva?" The voice finally showed a hint of ferocity.

"There were three skilled huntresses there," Ylva retorted. "It was hardly going to be a walk in the park."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It looks like Roman will have no choice but to authorise Plan B."

"I'm looking forward to it," Ylva said, smiling devilishly at the thought of it.

"As do I. Plan B will be a success," Adam said as he emerged from behind the temple while adjusting his mask. A sadistic smirk painted on his face. "Even if I have to make sure of it myself."

* * *

**A/N:** **I'm finally back! Honestly, summer's been a drag for me so far. This chapter's been in the works for several weeks. I just haven't been compelled to write at all. That is, until RWBY Volume 2 premiered online three days ago. It made me want to write RWBY fanfiction again so did and I hope I can continue this time. I am disappointed with how long it took but it's over now, and it's the longest chapter by a fair amount. **

**Chapter 8 will be a slightly fluffier chapter and probably significantly shorter. Hopefully that will mean for a quicker update time (although you've probably learned never to trust me on promises) and less fight sequences (which i find difficult to make interesting). **

**Because of my obvious weaknesses, I am already planning out a mystery fanfiction which I will most likely start once this story is done.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review, favourite and follow and as always, thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8: Reprieve

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Asuna would have remained a badass for the entirety of Season One. Wait... wrong show. **

Peace. Calmness. Relief. Whatever you want to call it, it was the mutual feeling inside team RWBY's dorm. Except for Yang of course, she was still recuperating. Something was still bugging Blake though. She wanted to make it up to Weiss by taking her out for the night. After everything she had caused, it was the least she could do. Besides, she had never gone on a proper date before.

Blake began to blush as she imagined Weiss in an immaculate white dress with her snowy hair flowing beyond her shoulders. Her gentle eyes conveying warmth in her cheerful gaze. The soft touch which reverberated warmth throughout Blake's body. Oh, how Blake wanted it,

How Blake **needed **it.

"Are you ok, Blake? You've gone bright red," Weiss said, stepping closer to her girlfriend.

"Nothing important," Blake muttered, turning away slightly.

Weiss smirked and rested her hand on Blake's forehead. "Oh dear, Blake. You do seem awfully hot."

"O-oh yeah, that's it," Blake stuttered, growing redder from Weiss's touch.

"Maybe this will make you feel better…" Weiss trailed off.

"Weiss-" Blake was interrupted by Weiss locking her lips with hers. She felt the heiress's body pressing against her own as Weiss's tongue traced across Blake's lips. The surprise **almost **distracted from the pleasure Blake got from this.

Just as Blake adjusted to the new sensation, Weiss parted and stepped her away. Her face was noticeably a few shades redder. Compared to Blake's though, it was still pale.

"I hate you," Blake said as she made her way to her bed.

"Of course you do," Weiss replied, giving a smug grin.

Just then, the door swung open and Ruby burst in. "I'm sorry I'm late! I told Ozpin we found Blake like you said but they had cookies and strawberries in the cafeteria. So I stopped for a short snack."

"**Short?** Ruby, you've been gone for nearly an hour!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby shrank back against the wall. "I'm sorry, but I brought some back!"

"Ruby, you-"

**BEEP! **

Ruby glanced over at Yang's scroll, which had one new message. Smirking, she snatched it from the table and looked it over before her eyes widened. "Well, I think Yang's found a new boy…"

Blake took the scroll and looked over the message before looking up at Weiss. If it was possible, Blake would have turned a few shades redder. "Yeah, an M-rated boy."

"What's his name?" Weiss asked. "I'm sure it'll be something poetic, judging from whatever text he sent."

"I'm not sure. His initials are M.B. and his username is **ImNotMarcus** though."

"Yang promised she wouldn't get too interested in boys again!" Ruby complained, glaring at her sister who was completely oblivious to the conversation. "I'm going to talk to her when she gets up."

"You do that, Ruby. Weiss and I will leave you to it!"

"Wait!" Weiss protested as she was dragged out of the dorm by Blake. "What was that for?"

"I need to ask you something, but this isn't the place," Blake whispered, as if someone was listening in on them.

Weiss sighed and slid her hand into Blake's. "Lead the way."

The two eventually arrived at the lone tree on the grass. The area was near the edge of the academy grounds so next to no one was ever there. Also, it cast a shadow under its branches, making comfortable shade for a hot day (which it was). That was why Blake had chosen it. It made it a great place to sit and read, alone.

Once the two sat down, Weiss immediately leaned closer to Blake. She rested her head on Blake's shoulder and sighed. "What did you want to ask?"

Blake blushed as the thoughts from earlier invaded her mind. "I-I still feel really bad… about how much trouble I've been."

"It wasn't any trouble, you dunce," Weiss whispered. "I would come find you even if you got lost in downtown Vale."

"Speaking of downtown Vale…" Blake took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Do you want to go there tonight? Just the two of us." Blake waited. There was no sign of an oncoming tirade or insult from the heiress. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Weiss's smile with her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"I-I'd love to," Weiss whispered. "Where would we go?"

Blake smiled. She didn't expect it to be that easy. "Just leave that to me, it'll be a surprise. It will be quite fancy though so dress well."

"Would you expect anything different?" Weiss said with an air of mock arrogance.

"Of course not," Blake chuckled. "Meet me outside Beacon at half six?"

"Sure… Blake?"

"What's up?"

"Thank you."

Blake looked at her in a mix between surprise and contentment. "I should be thanking you for actually agreeing!"

"No," Weiss said, her voice turning serious. "Thank you for asking. I've always dreamt of actually being able to go out with a person that means a lot to me." She closed her eyes and moved closer to Blake. "I'm glad that person's you."

Blake didn't say another word. She simply gave Weiss a kiss on the forehead while thinking, **God, I love that girl. Maybe I am just that lucky.**

* * *

**2 hours later…**

Downtown Vale. It was an area filled with culture and embellishment commemorating the Vytal Festival. There was an expected buzz, with most students making the most of their last day before classes started up again. More or less, everyone was happy.

Except Blake, she was dress shopping with Sun.

She had to go to Vale before her date to actually get a dress. It was to be expected, it **was** her idea to go somewhere extravagant. Moreover, Blake had never worn anything fancy in her life. Fashion sense was not her forte. The only clothes she had brought to Beacon were her combat gear, her nightgown and tatty casual clothes. You couldn't expect much more after spending your life with the White Fang.

Because of this, and the fact that she was with a boy, she had no clue as to where the shop was. But even Sun seemed more knowledgeable than Blake.

"So, you're obviously going to want a black dress for starters," Sun said, stroking his chin in a contemplative manner. "Something plain, yet unique."

"Thanks, Sun," Blake said, before yawning. She was hardly listening. The date was weighing on her mind. Not to mention the fact that Sun had been talking to himself since Blake had told him why they were there.

"No problem. You still owe me five lien though."

"Of course…" Blake growled. Sometimes, she really hated it when Sun was right.

"Anyway, thank **you** for giving me something to do! Neptune told another one of my 'secrets' to Scarlet so I kinda needed to get out of my dorm for now. Especially with Sage around."

"It must be bad if you'd rather go dress shopping."

"It is… Oh, the shop's right down there."

When it came to small buildings looking grand, there were few that could match Halyn's Boutique. The outside was painted a royal purple colour, with the window and door frames being a metallic gold. Behind the glass was an inimitable assortment of dresses ranging in any colour from red to green. It wasn't cheap, but they would surely impress Weiss.

"So, we're stealing one?"

Blake looked at Sun as if he'd just suggested going to war. He might as well have suggested that. Rumour had it that the owner, Violet Halyn, went ballistic if you harmed her 'babies'. No one knew what her weapon was. Most likely because the only people senseless enough to steal from Violet quickly found out why most people didn't and promised never to do it again.

"No, Sun," Blake said wearily as she pointed to a sign on the window.

**One day loan for only 50 lien! First time free. **

"That makes more sense."

The two stepped into a shop and it instantly felt like they had stepped through a gateway into a new world. The unique dresses, the exclusive jewellery and the ornate accessories all seemed very elegant to the Faunus pair.

Not to mention expensive.

"Oh, hello!" The voice Blake and Sun immediately gave the impression of an upper-class woman. She spoke with such fluidity and eloquence, it was obvious as to who it was. She was the only person in Vale who spoke like that.

"Good afternoon, Miss Halyn," Blake greeted.

"Darling, what might you be interested in today?" Violet said, taking Blake's hand in hers.

"I'm looking for a unique black dress." Blake said, not knowing how else to respond. The contact from Violet's warm hand making her slightly uncomfortable.

Sun, meanwhile, began to take in the woman before him. She stood about as tall as Yang if not taller. Her lengthy purple hair immaculately flowed straight down her back to her hips in a neat cascade. She wore a violet blazer over a white ruffled blouse complete with an indigo pencil skirt and high heels. **She's pretty hot actually… **

"Does there seem to be a problem, young man?" Violet said, leaning in towards Sun.

"Oh, um… no. I just zoned out."

"Perhaps you could 'zone out' outside whilst I attend to this young lady," Violet said, pointing to the door.

Sun's eyes widened. "Well, actually-"

"Now!" Violet shouted, her voice growing aberrantly hostile.

"Alright," Sun squeaked before backing out of the shop. **Crap, humiliated by a dress store owner. **

"As I was saying dear," Violet said, turning back to Blake, "I have the perfect dress for you."

* * *

"The beowolves surrounded me, blood dripping from their bared fangs. There must have been dozens. But in the end, my Magnhild was too much for them as I defended the town and fended them off-"

"Nora, please stop talking."

"Aw, Ren. Why?"

"We're in the library," Weiss hissed.

Yes, somehow Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Ren had all ended up at Beacon's library. Because of Ruby's small detour earlier, Weiss had decided to punish her by taking her to the library to study for next day's classes. Weiss knew that Ruby couldn't keep her head in a school book for more than ten minutes at a time, so it was a good idea to get some practise. There, they came across the Ren and Nora, who were most likely there for the exact same reason.

"I'd prefer it if she kept going," Ruby muttered. "I didn't even get to talk to Yang."

"Oh, hush. It's your own fault you're here," Weiss shot back before going back to her notepad. Rather than taking notes (which she had already done during the break), she was sketching dresses. Due to her being a Schnee, she was graced with an abundance of talents. Apparently fashion design was one of them.

The dresses ranged from long to short, frilled to smooth and so on. Yet all were black, as they were meant for Blake. It was no secret that Blake didn't have any classy clothes, just ones she felt comfortable in. Weiss knew Blake would never end up wearing any of these designs, but it couldn't hurt for a girl to dream.

"So, what do you think about classes starting up again?" Ren asked, in hope of ceasing any arguments.

"Boring!" Nora exclaimed, causing several nearby students to shush her.

"Actually, I think sparring with Professor Goodwitch will be good this semester," Ruby said. "Only because they're doing the qualifying matches for the Vytal Tournament in those lessons."

"Speaking of which, I have Russell Thrush from team CRDL," Weiss said absentmindedly. She was hardly sweating her upcoming match.

"I have Fox from team CFVY while Nora has Dove Bronzewing, also from team CRDL," Ren said.

"Hey, Weiss," said a male voice from several feet behind her.

Weiss didn't even bother replying. It was none other than her opponent-to-be, Russell Thrush. Supposedly he had a crush on the heiress, but Weiss really didn't want to find out."

"I was thinking that if you were free-"

"No. I've made plans already and I'm **not **going easy on you tomorrow anyway. Now leave before I render you 'not fit for participation'."

Russell looked completely shot down. Not only that, he was astonished at Weiss's cold choice of words. He couldn't really say he wasn't expecting it though. So, in an attempt to keep his remaining dignity intact, he backed off. Weiss swore he could hear him mutter "next time" under his breath, but she didn't really care. All that was on her mind was her upcoming date with Blake. She wouldn't let a delinquent like him come in the way of that.

Speaking of their date, Blake didn't have anything to wear. Meanwhile, Weiss had the opposite problem – she had too much to wear. Hell, even her combat skirt wouldn't go amiss in a fancy restaurant or the like. Although, it was hardly appropriate. Where they were going was still a mystery to Weiss too. It could be a fancy restaurant, or perhaps something more serene.

Weiss wanted to look stylish, but still impress Blake with how she looked. **Why am I thinking so hard about this? Am I really that desperate to impress her? **Weiss frowned to herself. **I'm a Schnee, I don't need to try and impress her… although I could try and be nicer. **Weiss almost felt that it was childish, anticipating something like this. But for some reason, she couldn't help it.

Weiss was having trouble coming up with a coherent strategy. She felt she needed one, the pain she felt before was not something she wanted to repeat so she had to give Blake a reason to want to stay with her. It may not have taken long for it to form. But this love was here to stay; Weiss would make sure of that.

* * *

**2 hours later…**

Weiss stood in front of the mirror and stared. A pure blend of fairness and grace stared back. Her formal attire while back home was often extravagant. Jewellery and makeup accompanied her in a satin dress which almost trailed against the pristine marble floor of her home. This simply consisted of a plain light blue dress which fell to her knees with matching heels and a white jacket to combat the winter air. Her hair had been let down for the night, she knew that's how Blake liked it. This wasn't Weiss Schnee, the heiress.

This was Weiss, the young adult.

She stepped out of her dorm. Ruby and Yang had supposedly returned to the library to study for assignments they had forgotten about and had left her in peace. Weiss couldn't say she was surprised.

She walked through the empty corridors. It felt reminiscent of the first day of Winter break. Walking through the vacant corridors, with Blake being the only thing on her mind. Things had radically changed and for the better, Weiss thought.

Weiss stepped through the doors, suddenly becoming glad she had brought a jacket even though her legs were still exposed. It didn't bother her too much. Cold was something she was used to.

But there she was. Blake was sitting on the bench which Weiss herself had been sitting on the night before. She had been crying then, feeling broken. Now they were going on a date. It was the first one she had been on where she genuinely had feelings for her partner.

Smiling, Weiss crept up behind then bench and rested her cold hands in front of Blake's eyes. "Guess who," she whispered into Blake's ear. It was bizarre, whenever she was around Blake. She certainly felt more playful, gentler.

Happier.

Blake responded by nuzzling against Weiss's head. "Good to see you're on time."

"I'm ALWAYS on time!" Weiss protested.

"I'm sorry to offend thee, my princess," Blake joked and stood up, fully displaying her dress. It was, at first glance, a simple black dress. It was the same length as Weiss's dress and only displayed her arms and neck. There was also the white stitching on her left hip. It looked distinctly like a raven. Simple, yet unique.

The standout thing was her lack of a bow.

"You look beautiful." **Damn it! **

Blake blushed as her cat ears perked up and stepped closer to Weiss, making sure there was little clearance between their bodies. "Thank you, you do too. But since when do you give compliments?"

"I-I don't." Weiss looked completely defeated. This façade had dissipated before it started. Not like it really mattered anymore. There was no reason to be cold to Blake any longer.

"Let's not waste any more time, we've got classes tomorrow. Also, I can't keep this perfect student from her beauty sleep," Blake said, grinning cheekily.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

The trip to Vale was a little over half an hour. The small talk was pleasant, especially since there was no one to hear them. When it ended, they were happy just to stare at the midnight-blue sky, the shattered moon gently illuminating some of the darkness. It was all simple, yet something both would remember.

The streets were deserted too, just as well. Both knew that there would be hell on if someone from Beacon caught them. Until then though, the night was young. There was much enjoyment to be had with each other. Better to get started as soon as possible.

It was times like this when Blake began to take note and appreciate some of the smaller things about the heiress. The softness of her hand, especially how warm it became when entwined with Blake's. The way the light almost caused the dress to glimmer. Blake's favourite were her eyes. They were the window to Weiss's soul. Something which, behind the firm exterior, was something made of pure warmth.

Blake wished that she wasn't the only one who saw it that way.

After several minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the restaurant. Mercifully, Weiss was impressed by it. The New Moon was a restaurant that had recently opened, yet had already cemented its place as Vale's best restaurant.

"So, how are you going to pay?"

Blake froze. In truth, she wasn't. Quite selfishly, she had been expecting Weiss to. **I hope she doesn't take it too badly. **"I… I didn't bring any money." It was half true; she didn't have any money.

Blake felt her heart strain within her chest when Weiss's face reverted back to a frown. "So you just expected me to pay? Are you abusing my heritage?"

Blake wished that she was just imagining the aggression in Weiss's voice. She wasn't. Suddenly, she felt strangely miserable. All she wanted to do was please Weiss, and that had failed before they had stepped foot inside the restaurant.

So you can imagine her surprise when Weiss kissed her.

Once they parted, Weiss explained, "It was only a joke, Blake. You **knew** I was going to pay anyway."

"True…" Blake said before laughing nervously. **I wish she wouldn't scare me like that. **

The inside of the restaurant was fairly standard, except the entire colour scheme was black and white. It was one of the reasons Blake had chosen it, in fact. The white pillars with black decorations, black furniture with white tablecloths. It was unusual, but eye-catching.

"Excuse me, ladies. What are your names?" A waiter asked. A blank expression painted on his face, just like every waiter.

"Schnee and Belladonna. Table for two," Weiss stated, giving a discreet grin.

Immediately the waiter's eyes widened. "O-of course, lady Schnee. Please, follow me." The table he chose was right next to the window, much to the pleasure of the two girls. It would make them more discreet that way. Well, it would if there was anyone there. They were the only two customers.

When their waiter returned, Blake ordered smoked salmon and Weiss a salad in an attempt not to waste too much money. The silence lingered for a few seconds longer, neither knowing how to start a conversation.

"Blake, who was your first lover?" Weiss asked, visibly interested.

"Oh." That was all Blake said. It wasn't that she didn't remember. It was simply that she didn't want to. But there was no point in keeping secrets from each other anymore. "Well, it all started back when I was with the White Fang…"

* * *

**Several years ago…**

It was dark. It was cold. It was hopeless. A twelve year old Blake had been forced to roam the streets at night again. It would not have been a smart decision by anyone, had Blake actually made the decision. It wasn't labelled as the 'largest crime zone in Remnant' for nothing. She didn't even have a weapon.

Blake felt like someone was watching her, following her. Maybe they were, but she didn't want to look behind. Pure stubbornness prevented it. She just wanted to stay alive until morning. Just like every night.

The shadows looming from behind should have been a warning, but she was so wrapped up in her own depressing cocoon that she ignored it.

Big mistake.

The first one grabbed her arm and, once she was distracted, the second one darted behind her and covered her mouth. The third followed up with a punch to her temple, causing her to see stars. Blake was sure it had bruised. She was also defenceless.

"Well, if it isn't another Faunus rat," the first assailant said. Their lacks of Faunus features indicated that they were indeed human.

"I think she's a cat, actually," the second criminal said.

"Like a puma?" The third tried, only to be shot down by glares from his two compatriots.

"Anyway, you're ours now," the first said as he grabbed Blake by the throat. The other two moved to grab her arms.

"What are you doing to me?" Blake said as she struggled to move thanks to the grip of the two men alongside her.

"Having our way," the one in front said as he moved right up close to Blake, his tongue extended. He traced it across Blake's lips, then cheek until he reached her neck, never once breaking contact with her skin. His hands were also gliding over places untouched. The mad look in his eyes suggested that this was for power, not only for pleasure.

Blake squirmed under the feeling. It was horrible and she hated every minute of it. Yet she could still feel something bubbling in the pit of her stomach. **Please, oh God no.**

**BANG!**

The lifeless body fell against her. It was hard adjusting, but then she felt the blood running into her hands and seeping through her fingers. Then the bullet hole in his head gave it away.

The two others screamed and fled the scene. In the distance, Blake finally saw her hero. He definitely didn't look the part, especially not when he was right in front of her. He was massively taller than her, and seemingly older. Although, that was hard to confirm; his face was mostly covered by a mask.

"My name's Adam, are you ok?" he said. His voice gruff, but full of good intention. Blake could see that.

* * *

**The present day…**

"That was that, really. We went out together, kissed and helped each other. Then we parted when I left the White Fang and I never saw him again."

"Oh," Weiss said, struggling to find the right words before she found the right actions. She slid her hand into Blake's and smiled. "I hope you're ok about everything though."

Blake nodded before leaning in to meet her lips with Weiss's. It was practically addicting, and Blake knew she would never get tired of it.

"Excuse me."

But there were always things she **would **get tired of.

"I couldn't help but notice your fondness towards this Faunus, Ms. Schnee," said a tall lady. She was holding a recorder, signalling that she was an interviewer. "Doesn't this go against your family's attitude towards the Faunus as a whole?"

Weiss clenched her fists until her knuckles went white. She hated them, every last one of them. So, naturally, she let loose. "I don't care what their attitude is. Love is not conditional. If I, Weiss Schnee, want to love a Faunus then I damn well will."

"It isn't the group that defines the individuals," Blake added, "It's the individuals that define the group."

"Now please, leave us alone," Weiss finished.

Once the reporter left, Weiss still failed to realise the magnitude of what she had just said especially if her father heard. Blake didn't want it to dawn on her, this way their night and Weiss **would** enjoy it.

One thing was still bugging Blake though.

"Weiss, do you ever feel like someone's watching you?"

"Not really, it's just paranoia from a past event. There's nothing to be truly scared of."

"Alright…" Blake said uncertainly, just as two distant figures disappeared off into the night.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

Weiss and Blake finally arrived at their dorm to see that Ruby and Yang were still absent. It had been a fairly uneventful night besides the interviewer appearing and both girls were about to get ready for bed. But like some people always say, it takes one spark to set off a chain reaction.

Weiss leaned in and captured Blake's lips with hers, her hand becoming loss in Blake's ebony tresses. She traced her lips across Blake's and the Faunus, getting the implication, allowed access. Blake's tongue battled with Weiss's inside her mouth as the two fell onto Weiss's bunk, never once parting.

Blake's hands moved from Weiss's hair to her pleasant thin figure, revelling in every second she could be there. She could feel the sweat trickling down her neck. She wanted Weiss.

She needed Weiss.

Her hands moved up to Weiss's dress straps as she slowly slid them off. Weiss froze, her eyes eyeing Blake's carefully but trusting her all the same. Blake allowed her hands to trail to Weiss's back where she came into contact with the strap. She took it in her grasp, as it was the only thing between her and-

"Blake, stop."

The Faunus immediately ceased her actions and looked up at Weiss, whose look could only be described as resentful.

"I'm not ready," the heiress whispered.

Blake nodded, slightly disappointed yet still understanding. She sat up and held Weiss tenderly in her grasp as Weiss returned her dress straps to their former position.

"Maybe next time," Weiss said. Her voice was only a few decibels above silence.

"I wouldn't rush you," Blake said before the two collapsed onto their backs.

That's how they fell asleep, just like that in their dresses. Not to mention in each other's arms.

* * *

"The two are definitely together again," Ylva said grudgingly. "It seems as if Plan A was a failure again."

"So close," Roman said. "But Plan B is better anyway, it involves more violence. Something you two are better at."

"Alright, when does it commence?"

"Tomorrow, alright? In case you forgot, Plan B: separate them, then take care of them as you wish. I don't need us getting involved in this thing ourselves."

"Of course, they'll both be ours by Friday, we're sure of it," Adam said, arming his weapon. "This time, it's no holds barred."

* * *

**A/N: Another update! Sorry this took so long, I didn't expect the chapter to be THIS long. By far the longest yet, and the next one will surely be shorter. A fairly uneventful chapter if I'm honest, not directly connecting to any main arc. The next one will be full of high drama though so expect that in a week or less if I don't get writer's block. Also, do you guys think that the scene near the end warrants an M-rating? I doubt it myself but you never know these days. **

**Also, I apologise for the SAO reference at the beginning (I know the show has it's critics), please don't despise me!**

**Finally, thanks for reading. Remember to review, favourite and follow. Thanks to all. **


	9. Chapter 9: Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Weiss's coldness wouldn't have been butchered in Volume 2, Chapter 2. **

Waking up on a Monday is a drag for everyone. But more so for Yang Xiao Long. Hyperactive as she may be, the blonde always struggled to get out of bed, especially at the dawn of a new academic week.

Whether it was the numbingly slow Grimm studies with Professor Port or the confusing History lessons with Professor Oobleck, Yang hardly ever learned anything. The two things she enjoyed hearing in school were Nora's stories and who she'd be facing in sparring. **That** brought back memories of her last opponent: Weiss.

The last time the two had faced, Weiss had severed a strand of Yang's hair, obviously inadvertently but that didn't change anything. Admittedly, Yang overreacted as she dashed across the room and caught Weiss with a thunderous right hook. Her shoulder wasn't dislocated, but it was close even with her aura up. It earned Yang a telling off from Ruby but she thought the same now as she did back then: **Worth it.**

"Get up, you brute! You're going to be late for class." That was the last thing Yang wanted, to hear Weiss's voice when it was as early as this. Well, what was early to Yang was different to what was early for the others.

Inching her head up, Yang could see that Weiss was immaculately dressed, Ruby was fiddling around with her skirt and Blake was in the bathroom. She was the only one that was still in her pyjamas, as usual.

Climbing out of bed, she gathered her clothes from her wardrobe and began smoothing her hair. Unsurprisingly, it didn't help. But she was just trying to ignore and anger Weiss.

"And could you at least wear something more presentable? You just reflect badly on **our **team!" The heiress had a habit of ranting about things that were unrelated to the topic she was talking about before when she was mad. Weiss's irritation was growing, but Yang's patience was depleting.

"Bite me, princess," Yang retorted, removing her shirt. "I've kicked your ass once; don't make me do it again." She finished by comically tossing her tank top over Weiss's head, shutting her up. Stripping wasn't awkward for Yang, nor was it for the others. Except Weiss and Ruby to an extent, they were 'less developed'. They **were** all girls though.

Once Blake exited the bathroom, Yang entered with her uniform and stripped off the rest of her clothing. The shower was not as long as she would have liked, but still long enough to keep the team, especially Weiss, waiting.

After exiting, Yang dried off and threw on her school uniform. It was matted and rough to the touch, but that was just Yang. Not to mention, she actually wanted to get to class. She just wanted to keep the ice queen waiting first. But it wouldn't hurt to fix her hair first…

There was less than ten minutes left to go when Yang finally appeared. Ruby was nervously eyeing the clock, Blake was reading, with her bow on, and Weiss was glaring daggers at her. Normally, it would have scared anyone. But when you're Yang, the fear factor diminishes slightly.

"You are doing this solely to annoy me!"

"You're accusing **me**?" Yang gasped in mock shock. "I am deeply offended."

"We would probably be there if it wasn't for your indolence!"

"We would probably be there if it wasn't for your bitching."

Weiss stopped. In a way, the blonde was right. They should just get to class. The last thing Weiss wanted to do on the first day back was arrive late. **God damn it Yang! **

The four barrelled out of the door and began to make their way to next class. Not even team JNPR had waited for them today. No one had if they were honest. All in all, it had been a typical start to the day for team RWBY.

"This was quite eventful," Blake said to Weiss as the two were running. They had fallen slightly behind the faster sisters, allowing for some time together. It was one of the few things they both enjoyed.

"Yeah, if only she would hurry up on mornings."

"Just think about class. It'll take your mind off it, perfect student."

"Shut up, you," Weiss said before sharing a warm smile with her girlfriend and clasping her hand tightly. It felt warm, and so did Weiss's for a change. This earned a retching sound from Yang. Honestly, she was jealous of Weiss. But it couldn't hurt to pretend for the sake of 'team morale', right?

"Make sure you two don't get caught ogling at each other in Port's class!" Yang laughed before turning back to Ruby. "Sorry, what were you saying, sis?"

"I said that I have the perfect way for you and Weiss to become friends again!"

"But arguing with Weiss is fun," Yang weakly complained. "And we were never friends, Rubes."

"You two are going to Vale after school, and you **will **be nice to her!" Ruby stated.

"No way, sis. Anyone but me and her." The stubborn tone in Yang's voice ultimately caused Ruby to change her approach. Out of everyone she had met, Yang was the hardest to persuade when it came to anything.

"Alright, then you and Blake will go. Sun will go too if you want. But it's happening, as your leader and little sister, I demand it!"

Yang responded by wrapping her sister in a side hug. "I shall obey, great leader." The awkward tension around the two would be next to agonizing, Yang was sure. Rather Blake than Weiss though.

Ruby squealed in joy and returned the hug. It was nice to see the tensions being relieved. It would help the team massively. So she thought; Yang could still end up attacking Weiss when they returned.

However, much to their unawareness, someone was just thinking about their team in a different manner.

* * *

"They are four completely different girls. A young girl, rescued from her own abyss. A lonely heiress seeking respect. A former criminal, walking down a new path and an older girl who's there for a fight." Ozpin laid down his cane and looked out at Beacon's outside. Some were still rushing to class while some were loitering. Little details each spoke volumes about students' personalities. Each of them had skill and potential, but none more than team RWBY.

"Especially their leader, Ruby." Ozpin looked down at his desk at the framed picture of her mother, Summer Rose, taken just before her death. The two looked alike, except Summer's hair had been waist-length and her cloak was pure white. **She was a famous huntress. A great leader and a better fighter. It's a shame she had to pass away so soon. **

Even so, Ruby had found a way to become one of the most promising huntresses Ozpin had ever seen. Without her mother, that was an achievement. Surely she would turn out like her mother as well. It was up to her and her team to save Remnant from the impending disaster. They didn't know it, but Ozpin could see it coming.

Right now though, they were still young. It was a time to learn how to save the world. But when duty calls, they would be the first to respond. Ozpin knew that much. Until then, they should be allowed to live this life while they still could.

Before it all changed.

* * *

**Several hours later…**

There was a strange, unanimous buzz throughout the last class of the day. Weapons were armed and attentions were peaked. Students had changed into their combat gear as it was finally time for the first batch of Vytal Tournament First Round Qualifiers. After a speech by Glynda Goodwitch, of course.

"Quieten down, class!" Goodwitch called. The noise died down long enough for their professor to begin explaining. "Good. Now, as you all know, you will each compete in three qualifying rounds. If you lose at any point, that is it for you. Your journey will end there."

She paused to allow that to settle in. A collective murmur arose. Some seemingly growing nervous, others were spouting cocky remarks about how they would win. The rest were indifferent. They would speak on the battlefield, their weapons being their voices. Unfortunately, very few saw it that way.

"However, if you win all of your qualifiers, you will earn a place in the final sixteen. These matches will be played at Vytal's public arenas rather than here, at Beacon. You will also be, pointlessly if I may add, seeded from one to sixteen depending on your previous performances."

The people that earned the most glances were Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang. They were all expected to be contenders for the gold. Annoyingly, the Vytal Tournament the bookmaker's favourite time of the year. Some events would be televised as well. It was not only a fight for a place in the next round, but a fight for your pride. People would try their hardest not to be humiliated in front of the bulk of Remnant.

That ended up worrying Blake.

She didn't know who she would end up facing, but she took a look at the people who she could. **Yang, Ruby, Nora, Sun, Pyrrha. **Blake shuddered as she the last one crept into her mind. **Or even Weiss… **Any one of them could end up embarrassing her on live TV, if she even made it that far. Nervous anticipation slowly began creeping up on her as a new thought caught up with her. **I could end up facing Weiss.**

Her body felt as if it was growing colder. She didn't want to face Weiss. Their bond had only been strengthened since they had officially gotten together. **Would a battle just ruin that? **If she lost, she'd be embarrassed. If she won, Weiss might not forgive her.

She snuck a glance at Weiss. Chances are she wouldn't be thinking the same. The heiress would do anything to win. Even if it meant defeating her own girlfriend. The heiress's driver for success and pride far outweighed her need for love, in Blake's mind. Goodwitch's announcement broke her from her thoughts.

"Each match here will have a ten minute timer so we do not run past school time. The winner after ten minutes will be the winner overall. Without further ado, let's see what matches will be shown today," Goodwitch announced as five pairs of names flickered onto the screen. Several groans, sighs of relief and gasps accompanied it.

**Weiss Schnee vs. Russell Thrush. **

**Mercury Black vs. Onyx Cole. **

**Neptune Vasilias vs. Jaune Arc. **

**Blake Belladonna vs. Amaranth Anthos. **

**Terra Cotta vs. Mark Nutt. **

"If the first two combatants would like to step to the field, please."

Out of the crowd, Weiss emerged confidently. Her posture showed no signs of being put off by an audience. Because, in all fairness, Russell probably wouldn't trouble her. That assumption became clearer as Russell, quite clumsily, climbed onto the stage. His struggles to remain standing confidently being the only sound throughout the room, raising some chuckles.

Weiss primed her Myrtenaster casually. She was already planning ahead to the second round. If she caught him with a glyph then struck him while he was down, it would be an easy victory. Sparring required a sixth sense of knowing your opponents attacks and adapting. It required tactical cunning and precise movement.

Weiss doubted Russell possessed any of that.

"Hey, princess," Russell said, smirking as he twirled one of his daggers. "If you go easy on me, I'll give you a surprise afterwards."

It was meant to be a joke that relived the tension, but the room grew eerily silent. Many eyes stared up at him in bewilderment. Everyone was different, but they knew one thing: do not mess with Weiss. **You're dead. **That was what most of their looks were saying. Even Yang, who loved it when Weiss was called out, knew this was more stupidity than bravery.

Russell realised his catastrophic error only seconds later as he witnessed the red mist descend over Weiss. Her rapier was pointed straight at him and a glyph was rotating under her feet.

"Start!" Goodwitch shouted.

In a flash, Weiss had dashed across the floor and had hacked at Russell, sending his dagger spiralling out of his left hand. The heiress followed up with subsequent slashes. Head. Torso. Limbs. **Damn, he's fast,** Weiss thought as he backed away from almost every slash.

Then he made the mistake of attacking.

He inelegantly lunged with his right dagger. Weiss simply twirled to the left and sliced at his hand, disarming him completely. Russell was left completely defenceless as Myrtenaster began glowing red. One slash and Russell was sent careening along the floor, scarping his shoulder as he came to a halt.

Everyone glanced at his aura meter.

It was in the red; Weiss had won, flawlessly.

**I might have to face that,** Blake fretted as she, like many others, gazed in awe at Weiss's first-rate performance. It had been quite a show.

Even though it had lasted for eighteen seconds.

Weiss stepped off the stage, some clapping, others turning their noses up even though they could hardly surpass that.

"Ahem. If Mercury and Onyx would like to prepare, their match will start in nine minutes." That sentence only compounded Russell's pain. Not even his team were very supportive, or surprised for that matter.

As soon as Weiss had resumed her position alongside Blake, the Faunus was quick to praise her. "You were amazing up there Weiss. I wish things were as easy as that for me."

Weiss looked back at her. For the first time in a while, Weiss didn't look at her with a pleasant smile or soft eyes. This one was a typical Weiss glance. Her expression caught halfway between blank and exasperated. "It wasn't hard anyway. Anyway, you should probably worry about your own match. It's on soon."

Blake knew that Weiss's unfriendliness had been pushed aside recently, but this was a reminder that it still existed. Blake might have been offended, had Yang and Russell not have gotten Weiss aggravated today. It still made her heart beat faster as her body grew hot this time. "Of course."

"You were good out there, snow angel." The confident, male voice immediately got on Weiss's nerves and she didn't even know who it belonged to. He had no reason to be confident yet, Weiss had never heard of him.

"Do I know you?" Weiss said as she turned around. The boy had silvery-grey bangs and his clothing almost resembled armour. His voice was smooth as was his smile but Weiss wasn't fooled. She could tell this guy was just another jackass.

"No, but you will. Eventually it'll come together…" He trailed off, leaving Weiss and Blake standing there uncomfortably.

"Mercury! Stop flirting and get onto the stage!"

Mercury allowed a light groan as he turned back to his partner. He gave her a wave before returning his eyes to the pair before him. "I'll see you two around." One last smile and he was gone, although it clearly wasn't aimed at them.

Weiss glanced back a few rows to see Emerald glaring at her. Weiss could tell it was a look of jealousy from Weiss's victory, but her red eyes were still unsettling. They almost looked evil, even though the girl herself looked harmless.

"Mercury, his initials are M.B. and he seems egotistical… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Blake said, glancing at Yang who was discreetly eyeing the silver-haired boy.

"No, Yang wouldn't go for a delinquent like that. Wait… What kind of standards **does **she have for men?"

"Never mind that," Blake interrupted. "Let's just focus on the matches." Because the last thing Blake wanted to do with Weiss was discuss Yang's relationships.

* * *

**One hour later…**

Talk on the airship to Vale was all about the qualifiers. Blake, Mercury, Mark and even Jaune had all made it through along with Weiss. All of team JNPR were proud of their leader, more so Pyrrha. After all, she **had **spent most of the winter training him. As expected, Jaune was milking it for all it was worth.

"I didn't even break a sweat!" The blonde claimed, almost dropping his sword when he tried to sheathe it. Well, it **was **Jaune Arc. Meanwhile, his team were all watching him with varying degrees of interest.

"Dude, you lost to **him**," Sun said from a distance, watching as Jaune struggled fixing his now extended shield.

"It was in sudden death, and he made a mistake with his shield. I didn't expect that," Neptune said. "Out of the Vytal Tournament by a fluke." Although Sun found it amusing seeing Neptune squirm after being beaten by a novice and said novice acting so confident, it had hardly done any good for his team's reputation

Yang wasn't quite as relaxed as Jaune though. Not because her match was tomorrow, but because she was sitting next to Blake. Silence was slowly enveloping the two. Just a coherent sentence – that's all Yang wanted to speak. Just to dismiss silence and relieve tension. She still liked Blake, so she didn't want to say all the wrong things. **Damn, this kitty's good. I'm never this nervous. **

Yang spent the majority of the trip biting her tongue. If she muttered or shuffled, Blake would hear it. She didn't wear her bow outside of Beacon anymore. Half of her **did** want to say some witty remark about the two being a couple. Yang was never fully considerate but it would certainly help here. **Who knows? Maybe I'll end up saving her life and she'll forgive me. **So far, that looked more likely than Yang talking her way out of this.

Blake wasn't feeling the same self-inflicted pressure to talk to Yang. Rather than that, she was thinking about Ylva. **Why did she turn on me? **The wolf Faunus had said that she wanted Blake back, as did the rest of them, but she still pounced on Blake anyway. Even her arm still tingled from where the burn had been. Ylva had never been good, but what had caused the sudden revive in interest in Blake?

"Someone must have put her up to it." Blake only heard the words being spoken, not actually realising she was speaking. "But who?"

"What?"

Blake looked back at her partner. Fake interest was evident in her eyes. Blake knew that it was because she could tell Yang had just been waiting for an excuse to actually talk. "It's nothing, it doesn't concern you."

"Come on, you know I'm a good listener!"

Blake was laughing on the inside. Yang, a good listener – Blake had never heard a better joke. The blonde was too disobedient and her attention span wasn't there to begin with. "Well, it happened when you were incapacitated because you were hung over after almost ruining my relationship."

That shut Yang up, again.

As soon as the shuttle docked, Blake stormed out with a confused Sun tailgating her. Yang was left to sheepishly amble behind the Faunus pair. It continued for a while, until Yang's restlessness had gotten the better of her **Just talk to her! **

"You still owe me five lien, by the way."

"Hang on, it's here somewhere. I'll give you extra if you take the dress back as well."

"Alright, deal!"

**Wait… dress?! **Yang frowned and shook her head. Going off track was going to get her nowhere. Although Weiss **was **lucky about getting to take Blake out. Now that the three were on a side-street, it was the perfect time to say it. She was Yang Xiao Long! Being ignorantly blunt was what she did best.

"Blake!"

Her partner stopped and turned. It was clear she was hardly in the mood. This was the only reason Yang had actually went out with the two though. Sun, on the other hand, had already wandered off ahead.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. Although I wasn't in control, it can all be traced back to me." Yang sighed as she hung her head for added effect. "I'm ashamed. You don't have to forgive me."

Silence. No disapproving comment or acceptance, nothing. When Yang looked up, she expected to see **some **emotion on Blake's face. Instead, there was nothing. It didn't even look like she was thinking about Yang's apology.

"I can understand if you're mad," Yang said, giving a determined frown, "but we can still be friends. If you'll just let me make this up to you."

After a few seconds of silence, and Yang almost giving up, Blake finally spoke. There was nothing gentle about her words. "Yang, you've done enough already. You don't respect Weiss and you're not responsible."

Yang took a step closer to her partner, only for Blake to turn and wrap her arms around herself. "You may be my partner, but you'll never be my friend again."

Yang was overwhelmed. Not only did this signal the end of her meaningful one-way feelings towards the Faunus, but their friendship altogether. The sun had faded behind cloud cover now, only adding to the bleakness of everything. Even Sun gave the blonde a shrug, as if saying, 'What can I do?'

"Fine!"

Blake didn't get to see Yang's face after she stormed off into the distance. If she had to guess, maybe hurt, definitely anger and possibly hopelessness. Most likely a blend of the three. That wasn't what was on Blake's mind. Why was she getting the feeling that someone was watching her? Her cat ears picked up traces of movement, but Sun couldn't. The voice, it was all too familiar…

"Look out, Sun!"

"Wha-"

**BANG! **

Sun fell forward, his lifeless body devoid from movement.

Blake didn't get time to grieve as a flare exploded in front of her, igniting a nearby grocery store. **Ylva! **It was all happening so fast. Blake didn't even know there was someone behind her until she was beamed over the head by something blunt, most likely metallic. The throbbing at the back of her head, accompanied with blurred vision, made it difficult to see her foe. It was Ylva though, she knew that.

"She's down, your turn, Adam." A malicious smirk crept onto the wolf's face.

Blake was unable to speak. To compensate, her mind was going into overdrive. **Who was she just talking to…?**

He stepped out of the flames. It was him. It was Adam. His sword, Wilt, was extended and was pointed right at Blake's throat. Normally, Blake could say she would have been surprised by the malevolent intent on someone's face. Not with Adam.

It was permanently there.

"Look who it is," Adam said, pulling his rifle, Blush, from his belt. "It's the traitor."

Blake couldn't reply. She was in shock. Granted, she had loved Adam but he was a psycho. It was one of the contributing factors to her leaving the White Fang.

"We've taken a dim view in your actions." Blush's barrel was now scraping Blake's neck, the freezing metal causing her to shiver. "I'm not going to kill you though."

Music to Blake's ears. At least it would have been had Adam ended his statement right there.

"We're going to take you back to headquarters. Maybe the boss can find a use for you. If you're lucky, he might just kill you."

Blake strained a gasp. The barrel was digging into her throat, causing her veins to pulsate slightly. "The White Fang's leader?"

Adam smiled and chuckled cruelly. "Not yet. We're under new management. We're on a joint venture just for you, kitten."

The words were so familiar. 'Joint venture' made it clear that he was working with Torchwick. **Why would Adam do that? **The bull Faunus collaborating with a human was unheard of. He hated them with a passion. It must have been true then, this was all to capture Blake.

"Enough about that, let's take you." Adam traced Wilt along Blake's cheek. "A new use awaits you."

**BANG!**

Adam was stopped in his tracks as an unconscious Ylva was propelled into his torso, knocking him off balance. The shotgun sound blast that resounded throughout the side street was only recognisable as an Ember Celica round. Blake didn't need to look up to see that Yang was back, and probably furious.

"Back away from my partner, now." Never had Yang's rage been so comforting to the cat Faunus. She could even feel the heat from where she was lying. Judging from the heat from the nearby grocery fire, that was fairly impressive.

Adam carefully eyed Yang. He hadn't seen her before, not to mention she looked like an expert brawler. Fighting her would be a different matter than examining her. It was about whether he wanted to take the risk in doing that.

Sirens wailed from behind the blonde with crowds of authorities and firemen barking commands among other things. Adam knew that answered that. Attacking Yang now would prove to be inappropriate. There was always their next raid though.

"I'll see you next time," Adam grunted as he ran down the side street, half-dragging Ylva with him.

The last thing Blake saw was Yang's lilac eyes. It did look as if they were still as cheerful as ever. Probably because they were, she had saved Blake and simultaneously regained her trust.

**I knew I'd end up saving her life.**

* * *

Blurred eyesight, an incomprehensible voice. Both signs of a massive headache. Neither affected Blake's vision being filled with a blinding white. Not light, just a hospital ceiling. Although it was awfully close to be that.

Blake blinked several times before noticing the sheet of whiteness in front of her eyes was not the ceiling. It was, in fact, Weiss's flowing hair. The heiress was lying alongside her. Blake had been wondering what that sweet vanilla fragrance was. But what was she doing here?

Clearly Weiss wasn't aware of her girlfriend's awakening. As she snuggled closer to Blake, she began muttering. "She's such a dunce. **My **dunce. I love her so much."

"I love you too." Blake had done it again, spoke without meaning to.

Weiss froze and looked up. Rather than blush, shockingly, she gave Blake a hard flick on the forehead.

Blake made an adorable cat-esque cry, which served to make Weiss gush before Blake finally regained her composure. "Is that any way to treat your hospitalised girlfriend?"

"Don't be melodramatic. You're here to rest." Weiss cast a saddened look past Blake. "So is Sun."

Blake hurriedly turned to see Sun, unmoving, on the bed alongside her.

"He's fine!" Weiss said hurriedly. "He will need patching up though."

Blake sighed before struggling out of bed. Almost comically, she staggered to Sun's side and laid five lien on his bedside table. **At least he'll stop asking for it now. **

Weiss brushed some stray hairs from Blake's face and cupped her cheek. "What happened? I only got told by Yang to wait here before she dropped you off and left. I have no clue where she is now. Ruby's gone to the cafeteria as well in case you were wondering."

Blake nodded and said quietly, "I was ambushed, by Ylva and my old partner." Both of them still brought up bad memories. It was worse now too, they were both partners now and were working for Roman Torchwick of all people.

"What else?" Weiss's assertive tone only succeeding in making Blake increasingly nervous, much to the heiress's chagrin.

"They said that they wanted to see if Torchwick had a use for me. It could have led to him killing me or anything." Blake's voice was shakier now. Arguably her three biggest enemies were working together to get her.

"I'll get retribution for you, Blake."

"What?" That was a reply Blake had not expected.

The smaller girl stepped into her lover's welcoming arms. "If something comes up with them, you're not going alone, if you are at all."

"Don't do this. I couldn't live with myself it I knew you were hurt trying to protect me."

"No arguing. I'm not having you put up with something this traumatic and challenging alone."

Blake tightened her hold on Weiss. In fear that if she let her go, she would risk losing her for good with her two adversaries on the loose. "Just don't get yourself killed for me."

"I wasn't planning on it, kitten."

Blake didn't know why, but that word sounded a lot better coming from Weiss.

* * *

"Ugh. More soppy romance."

"Says the one texting that girl again, Mercury."

"At least I can get someone to like me, master thief."

Emerald would have sliced Mercury's jugular had it not been for several factors. That overconfident tool would be taught a lesson in due time if he wasn't careful.

"What have you found out you two out?" Roman said as he waltzed in, cane in hand.

"That these two are lesbians," Mercury grunted as he tapped away at his scroll.

"Blake couldn't live if Weiss was hurt and Weiss wants to keep Blake side-lined from Adam and Ylva. If you were looking for anything interesting," Emerald said, stealing a glance at Mercury.

"Excellent. I liked the idea of you putting a camera in there too." Roman dropped his cigar and sat back in his chair. "Looks like some adjustments need to be made. Then they'll do the job right."

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Longest chapter yet and so early as well. The next one will be shorter as this was a pain to write. It was more about setting up than containing loads of drama, so I apologise. Slightly more Yang-centric as well, again I apologise. It was more to further the development within the team and I expect later chapters to centre around the Monochrome pair. If I get writing a lot, expect it within five days.**

**Also, from last chapter, Violet Halyn is kinda based off Rarity from MLP. Her generosity, purple clothes, fashion sense, eloquence just matched the character I wanted to make and since characters in RWBY allude to others, I thought 'why not?' **

**Finally, I might be continuing 'Warmth of a Summer's Rose' sooner than I anticipated. The story just seems fresher to me and people genuinely seemed to like it so if there is no quick updates for this, there most likely will be for my other fic. Remember to review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hostilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. If I did, Remnant: The Game would be real. **

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

That sound, repetitive yet strangely comforting. At least it signals that there is still life despite the pain. Sun was still alive nonetheless. He remained unmoving as a single hand traced up his cold cheek.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

Blake couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning, but no sleep. Not as if listening to the constant beeping was helping, but falling asleep was out of the question so she wanted some isolation while she thought. Hence why she had left her dorm to stay with Sun.

Her amber orbs glossed over his bedside table. A small assortment of items lay there including his weapons, medicines and a card from Velvet.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

Adam and Ylva were working with Torchwick. They were out to get her, but why? **Why am I so important?**

**Maybe the boss can find a use for you. If you're lucky, he might just kill you. **

Those were his words. Blake's first thought was that it was because she had ditched Adam and the White Fang months ago. They didn't want to let a traitor walk Remnant freely. It was starting to look like a possibility; she had heard what had happened to Tukson. Blake was willing to bet it was thanks to Torchwick.

"Can't sleep either?"

Blake reluctantly broke from her pondering to at least give her girlfriend a small smile. "Not really. I'm still worried about what he said."

Weiss sat down next to Blake and eyed her. Her features immediately fell. "You're not just worried, Blake. You've been crying."

The Faunus hurriedly wiped her eyes and turned away from Weiss. The last thing she wanted to do was show how this was getting to her, to seem weak. "I'm not weak, Weiss."

Scowling, Weiss turned Blake back around briskly. "Tears aren't a sign of weakness; it's a sign of having a heart. There's nothing wrong with crying." Looking down, she added, "Believe me, I've learnt that much."

"What do you mean?"

Weiss's hands nervously ran through her hair. "Well, my father was never the most accepting. Especially with 'weakness'."

Blake's hands moved forward until they found Weiss's. "What happened?"

"Sometimes, mostly after White Fang crimes, he would take his anger out on me and my sister, Winter."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

Weiss held up a hand to silence Blake before continuing. "He would have us spar for his entertainment, to prove which of us is stronger. I dreaded it every time he announced it. I hated the thought of hurting Winter."

"I can imagine what it must feel like." Blake's hands moved around Weiss's waist.

"You can't." Weiss sighed before leaning in closer. "It's impossible to understand the pain of having to fight your sister, your only friend, for no reason but to prove yourself. Especially when I lose on purpose because I don't want to hurt her."

"Weiss…" Blake tilted the heiress's head towards her but she showed no signs of stopping.

"One time, after I lost, Winter went to give me a cuddle and he pulled her away." Weiss took a deep breath, shaking slightly. "He told me that I was weak and worthless. That I was a stupid mongrel who didn't deserve such pedigree." Weiss shook violently before finishing, "He stopped Winter from seeing me at all, and I was alone again. That's why I cried."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blake gently cradled Weiss's body in her arms but it was clear that the cracks were showing again, and they were only growing.

"Damn it, you dolt! I'm crying thanks to you," Weiss whispered as she rubbed her eyes furiously.

"As long as you have a beating heart, you'll be fine."

"I'm glad I do. I just wish it wasn't confined in this lonesome shell. Why couldn't I have been born into a normal life where I wasn't pushed to the limit every day?"

"It's just life's way of making you stronger." Blake eyed some of the remaining red marks on her arm before adding, "…Much stronger. None of us ever had normal lives. Ruby lost her mother, Yang had to cater to her and I was a Faunus. It's like we're all one big dysfunctional family."

"My 'family' were the bonds that held me back," Weiss said darkly.

"Weiss, a family is a place in your heart. A place where you'll always be loved. And I do love you."

"I love you too." Weiss sighed and leaned into Blake's embrace which the two shared for at least two minutes. Two quiet minutes which the pair wouldn't have spent any other way.

"We should try and get some sleep," Blake said, pulling Weiss up with her. "We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Alright, and you can stay in my bed if you want," Weiss said, forcing a smile through her remaining tears.

"At least that's some comfort."

The two climbed into Weiss's bunk as soon as they reached the dorm. In each other's arms, they fell asleep immediately. Getting enough sleep would be important from now on. They didn't know how much more peace they had left.

* * *

The day at Beacon had been uneventful at best. Only the qualifiers prevented it from being a complete drag. Even then, there was little for Beacon's students to be interested in. Most of the combatants were unknowns from Atlas or Haven. Three matches in and none had raised a cheer.

That was most likely about to change.

She may have been young, but many already admired Ruby's exhilarating fighting style. Her speed and prowess while wielding Crescent Rose could outclass people many years older than her. Thankfully, she was fighting next.

Her opponent was an exchange student from Mistral named Karayan Drago. If his intimidating looks didn't put you off, his frightening weapon would. It was three wrist mounted claws, each attached to a chain so it could double up as triple flail. Ruby had been told this by Pyrrha, who had claimed he was a 'difficult fellow that was in over his head'.

Many wouldn't expect Ruby to be nervous when faced with a task like this, but his tactic of staring intently at Ruby admittedly disturbed her. His face was covered by a black hood and his mouth by a black bandana. The expression on his face was only determinable by his eyes.

"Um, I hope for a good fight!" Ruby called, not wanting to stay in the wrong with this man.

Silence. His only movement was to get into position.

"Don't encourage him, dunce!" Weiss called from the crowd.

"Alright," Ruby muttered as she pulled her folded scythe out. If he had done his homework, he would know that Ruby would rush him. A change of plan was on the cards.

"Begin!"

Goodwitch had barely finished her sentence before Ruby began unloading half a magazine into her opponent. Only his aura was still full. He had blocked them all with a small shield mounted on his other wrist.

**Ouch!**Ruby hadn't even seen the claws coming until the first one sliced across her cheek. Another spike of pain as the second pricked into her neck.

**Alright, screw tactics.**Ruby cried out as she extended her scythe and fired herself across the floor at blistering speed. This ended up raising a chorus of gasps from new students. The blade caught his legs as he fell to the floor. Spinning back around, Ruby let off two more shots which only grazed him.

Realising that speed was her greatest ally, she ran and slashed with her scythe. A painful screeching sound echoed throughout the room as it scraped down the shield. **Faster. Faster. Faster!**Those were Ruby's thoughts as she sliced, diced, spun and twirled her scythe in all perceivable directions. Her attempt at breaking his defence was failing as he parried and blocked them all. **Am I forgetting something…? Oh, yeah! **

Ruby tried shooting as well as hacking with her scythe, but Karayan was hardly moving except to block her attacks. **Nope, that's not it. What's he doing anyway?**

This lapse in concentration left an opening which he snatched at. He forced her blade away and clawed at her vigorously. The attack stunned Ruby and he profited from that as he kicked her away.

The audience was becoming nervous for the young girl. Her aura had dipped into the yellow, while Karayan's was still comfortably in green.

"She's not playing this tactically. Why isn't she using what I told her?" Weiss complained.

"It doesn't look like it would matter," Blake said, shaking her head.

"Blake, you do know about the one-hit win tactic, don't you?"

"The what?"

Weiss groaned before pointing to her neck as an example. "If you slice **across** the neck with a bladed weapon, your aura will automatically deplete itself to prevent fatality. People often base tournament strategies around that." Scoffing, she added, "I think everyone knows that."

"I didn't…"

"Obviously, Yang."

Back on the stage, it was still going downhill for Ruby. Swinging his arm, Karayan's claws launched out and curled around Ruby's midriff, digging into her stomach. Her aura slowly dwindled, but was still safely above red. However, her opponent had a plan as he began lining up his shield with her neck.

"Of course, he knows it," Weiss growled. "Let's see if Ruby figures it out."

Ruby was only focused on struggling against the claws until she looked up. Seeing how carefully he was adjusting his shield got Ruby thinking as she connected the dots. **Oh! That's what I was forgetting.**The realisation only caused her to stop struggling as she held her scythe backwards, the blade trailing slightly behind her.

"What's she doing?" Blake asked.

"She's being tactical," Weiss replied.

Ruby did indeed have a plan, for a change. It didn't take much to execute it, and her opponent only realised it after it had happened. Karayan quickly retracted his claws but, at the same time, Ruby fired her scythe and used her semblance. Like a rocket, she arrowed across the ground before firing just before she reached him. Launching into the air, the trailing blade slashed him right across the neck.

That was that, Ruby had won.

A large applause broke out. Most were happy to see the younger girl win, except the snobs. Either way, she wasn't used to it. Ruby only got a few seconds to bask in the glory before being crushed in one of her sister's hugs.

"I'm so proud of you! Your first competitive win on your debut!" Yang cried as she mimed wiping tears from her eyes. "My baby sis is growing up so fast."

"Yang," Ruby whined as she began to go slightly red.

"That was a great showing, Ruby," Blake said.

"Yes. Although it wasall thanks to **my** cunning which pointed out the weakness to her in the first place," Weiss boasted.

Blake gave a small shake of her head. "Let her have this one, princess."

"Shut up." Weiss's following pout lasted only a few seconds before she broke into a smile.

Celebrations were cut short as Goodwitch approached with a sour expression. It was hard to tell if it was bad or not, it was her normal expression. As she stopped, she looked at Ruby with about as much enthusiasm as when they had first met, further arousing the younger girl's suspicions.

Some held their breath as she pulled out her scroll and said, "Ms. Rose, Professor Ozpin gives you his personal regards and congratulations on your victory."

Ruby was in stunned silence. Since when did Ozpin congratulate people, especially her, on victories? Her reaction summed up everyone's in a way. Ozpin was often indifferent to what students got up to in school, so the message came as a surprise.

"How did she get one but not me?" Weiss complained.

"I think he likes you," Yang teased, nudging her sister.

"Ugh, Yang!" Ruby cried as her face became the same colour as her cloak.

"Maybe Ozpin just likes creeping on you, Rubes," Yang continually teased.

"Ozpin would **not**do that," Goodwitch growled before inhaling to regain her composure. "I'm sure he's just keeping tabs on his most promising student."

"I've never been called promising before," Ruby whispered, her eyes growing in excitement.

Blake and Yang were in mutual thought, as they didn't understand why this would mean giving her different treatment. They were all training to be huntresses, and Ruby wasn't necessarily the all-round best. In the end, they just accepted it. It was for their team leader, after all.

* * *

Relaxation was hard to come by as a Beacon student. Even after classes, whether it was killing Grimm or resolving petty crimes, there was little time for something so simple yet rare: fun. Luckily for team RWBY, they were actually going to get some free time that day.

Unfortunately, it was Yang's turn to decide what was happening.

"We are not watching a horror movie." Weiss was trying to seem poised, but the pale look on her face suggested otherwise. Even the name, **Bloodlines**, sent an unusual shiver down Weiss's spine.

"Scared, ice queen?" Yang taunted, moving her face closer to Weiss's.

"No! Of course not."

"Then watch it."

Weiss had to give up her resolve. A huntress-in-training should not be conquered by their own fears. Weiss, however, looked downright terrified and Yang still had the disc in her hand. She had always been terrified of blood.

Although it was fun watching the heiress struggle, Yang decided to give her a lifeline. "If you want, you can hide behind Blakey." Besides, if she got a picture of Weiss using Blake as a shield, it would give the blonde blackmail material for life.

Blake, on the other hand, was not bothered by it. Blood was what ran though their veins and kept them alive, no need to be scared of it. Enough of it had been shed before her anyway.

Ruby had been forced by Yang to watch so many horror movies as a child that she developed half an immune system to it. Nevertheless, there was always the odd scene which frightened her.

"Well, let's get this over with," Blake muttered. Honestly, she was disguising a slight sense of contentment. If Weiss acted as scared as she looked just then, then at least the experience would be worthwhile.

The showing of the movie went as expected. In summary, Ruby devoured the snacks, Yang watched eagerly, Weiss moved as close as possible to her girlfriend and Blake was more focused on Weiss than the movie. The piercing cries of horror from the movie were simply bouncing off Blake as she caressed Weiss's soft tresses.

At one point in the movie, the obscenely good-looking female lead had ended up in a house by herself. As she stared at the door, a shadow began moving outside. Was it the killer? A false alarm? Tension was building in the dorm. The four girls eagerly leaned in. The shadow stood at the door's entrance. Then…

**CRASH!**"Help!"

Ruby and Blake jumped out of their skin, while Weiss screamed right in Blake's ear. Yang was just laughing, much to the confusion of the rest of their team. It was a genuinely scary moment for them.

In fact, it took them a few seconds to realise that Jaune was standing at their now-open door.

The sight of him caused Weiss to flush bright red as she scrambled out of Blake's arms. Luckily, the blonde boy hardly seemed to notice. His eyes were wider than Ruby's at **something**.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" Ruby asked running over to the hunter. "You locked out again?"

"Were any of you watching the news?" Pyrrha said from just behind her partner.

The collective reply was, of course, "No."

The redhead, sighing in exasperation, switched the channel to the Vale News Network.

Fire. That was the first thing they saw. A large dust shop was burning, as were the neighbouring stores. People were scattering in all directions as several explosions erupted from the shop like fireworks. The thugs around the scene helped make it clear.

**The White Fang! **

To Blake, this surely meant Adam and Ylva. She would be damned if she let them get away again. Answers were what she would get.

"Alright, me and Ruby will head out with you two," Weiss stated, gathering her rapier.

"We are? Awesome!" Ruby shouted, picking up Crescent Rose.

"I'm coming too." Blake was about to take her weapon until Weiss grabbed her wrist.

"No, Blake. I refuse to risk you. I will not lose you to them."

"Don't put me ahead of yourself! I want answers, you know."

Weiss clutched Blake's cheek and locked her icy eyes with Blake's. "Then I'll get you answers, but I'm not getting you taken away. I'm not going anywhere." Before the Faunus could react, Weiss passionately locked her lips with hers. They broke a few seconds later. Unbeknownst to the pair, Jaune and Pyrrha were watching, mouths open.

"…Alright." Blake stepped away and Yang gave her a small hug.

"I'll look after her," Yang said.

"Thank you." For the first time ever, Weiss and Yang shared a smile. It was for the sake of Blake. However, like all rare events, it ended quickly and Weiss left with Ruby, Pyrrha and Jaune. Yang and Blake were left alone, and the Faunus's worry was already creeping up.

Leading her over to the bed, Yang sat Blake down and used her semblance to warm Blake up.

"Weiss is a strong person. It doesn't matter how hard anyone will try, they're not getting rid of her."

Blake nodded. The words had little effect, but they were all she had. Hoping for the best was all she could do.

* * *

"So, Weiss…"

"What?"

"You and Blake are together?"

"Shut it, Jaune."

* * *

The smoke could be seen for miles. A huge pillar of it dominated the skyline of downtown Vale. From the centre of it, multicoloured explosions of all sorts of dust were occurring at a rapid rate. If left untreated, the inferno could spread throughout the entire city. But to stop the fire, they had to stop the White Fang.

That ended up proving difficult, as there was no White Fang to stop. The pavements had the occasional splatters of blood or perhaps a Grimm mask here and there. There was no sign of life in sight though.

Weiss's eyes scanned the area, fixing on every creak from the surrounding scenery. The dust explosions had died down, giving little distraction from every small sound which could resemble footsteps. They **could** have been planning an ambush.

Ruby was sticking close to Weiss, trying to seem as vigilant as her partner. Her anticipation was preventing that. She was tempted to fire at anything that moved. Even the shadow which Weiss was staring at.

Wait… A shadow? Yes, Weiss was sure of it. It was lurking in in a back alley. She didn't get a good enough glimpse to see who it was. The only thing she knew was that it couldn't have been friendly. The movement of the shadow wasn't alarmed, it was **stalking**them.

"Um, guys?" Jaune stuttered, pointing his sword at the shadow.

Pyrrha responded by crouching down and switching Miló to its rifle form. Ruby mimicked the action with Crescent Rose.

"Relax, Jaune. With the four of us staring it down, it's not going to win," Weiss said, arming her rapier.

Suddenly, a gasp. A scream. The sound of flesh being cut. It all ended with Pyrrha collapsing onto the ground, unmoving. It all happened too quickly for the group to comprehend.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried, crouching over his fallen partner.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried, appearing in front of him to block an incoming slash. What a slash it was as well. It nearly knocked Crescent Rose right out of her grip. Holding her ground, she took in her colossal assailant. He stood about a head taller than her and wielded a red sword. By far his eeriest feature was his glowing Grimm mask which illuminated the rest of his face like a small flame.

"You dolts! The formation!" Weiss cried as she parried a quick strike from a brand new attacker, Ylva.

The grey haired Faunus slashed again, throwing the unsuspecting heiress off balance. There was intent underlining the strike as it narrowly missed Weiss's neck. Another vicious slash sent Weiss falling as she dived away from the metal.

As she fell, Weiss flicked her rapier and the ground below her flared up, causing Ylva to leap backwards.

"Get Pyrrha out of here!" Ruby shouted to be heard over Jaune's scared words to his injured partner.

It took a second to register in the blonde's mind, as he wanted to avenge Pyrrha. His hands gripped the hilt like he was trying to crush it. However, even the redhead herself would have told Jaune to run. So, choosing the safe option, he made a run for it, cradling Pyrrha in his arms.

The Faunus duo ignored him and focused on the matter at hand. Their prize was right in front of them.

Ylva rushed back to attack Weiss who held her ground. Quick strikes, high and slow, kept the heiress on the defensive. Evading a downward slash, she thrust her rapier at the Faunus's neck, aiming for the early finishing blow.

The screeching of metal confirmed the block. **Damn, she's good.**Weiss had never had good luck against swift opponents. Already, this sparked nervousness.

She forced her body weight forward, but her opponent refused to budge. Ylva's lips turned up at the edges as she found herself locked in a stalemate. Weiss gritted her teeth as she tried to push on but failed.

"You weren't our target," Ylva said, smirking, "But you'll just have to do. Either way, the boss will be pleased." A push with her swords sent Weiss backwards into Ruby, who had failed to break an enduring Adam's defence.

The criminals eyed their respective prey. They both had one mutual target, and the red-cloaked girl was only a small obstacle.

Stepping closer, they forced Ruby and Weiss to go back-to-back. Weiss slowly crouched down, already forming a plan, unbeknownst to the other two.

Adam and Ylva remained unmoving, as did Ruby.

**Perfect.**

The glyph which she had quickly formed under her feet catapulted Weiss and her partner into the air. Quickly adjusting, Weiss dived at Ylva, sending the Faunus sliding backwards. Her following attacks weren't precise, which was strange enough. She also wasn't capitalizing on her position, rather she was trying to keep it deadlocked.

Ruby, meanwhile, had went straight for Adam's throat. Firing Crescent Rose as she descended, Adam thought it would be too easy to slash at Ruby and deplete her aura.

Until she arced right over him.

Smirking at her little trick, Ruby pulled her scythe back. It came forward but Adam reacted first and held his sword out, already preparing to counterattack. Only his slash met a cloud of rose petals.

Instinctively, he spun around and lunged. His attack met air, leaving him surprised for a second. That second of delay left an opening, which was exploited by a speeding Ruby.

The metal of her scythe collided with his back, sending him forward. He was heading straight for Weiss but it was simply routine for her as she leaped up and landed on a glyph. Adam, taking Ylva with him, fell to the ground. As soon as they tried to budge, Weiss formed a glyph around them, constricting them and leaving them open for an attack.

Weiss's elation slowly began building. It did seem as if they had won or, at least, were **winning**. She could return home and see Blake's face again and give her desired answers. People would commend her for heroism after dealing with this dastardly duo. Normality would finally be resumed after they apprehended these two.

"Fire Flower!"

Ruby's shout broke Weiss from her daydream. Leaping down, she formed an orange glyph ahead of Crescent Rose. Ruby took aim, ready to remove whatever fight they had left in them. Ready to return home. She pulled the trigger, one shot.

**BANG! **

It didn't hit, the embers fluttered around a new figure.

Ruby squinted and Weiss frowned as they saw why it didn't. There was a girl standing before them with an open, yet unscathed, parasol. Raising it up, the girls caught sight of her brown and pink hair and business-like apparel.

"Thanks, Neo," Ylva said, still struggling against Weiss's glyph.

Neo, remaining silent, closed her parasol and brought it down hard, shattering Weiss's glyph. That one move left the heiress shell-shocked enough that she didn't move.

Ruby dashed forward, unhappy that the conflict had been needlessly delayed. One swing of her scythe would deplete Neo's aura and the battle would be even again. **Come on! **

**CRASH!**

Glass rained down in front of Ruby, each fragment imprinted with a piece of the scene which she had just smashed. Even though she swore it was the real thing. It **was**the real thing, wasn't it?

Weiss was about to join her when a splitting pain shot through the back of her head. Her vision blurred as stars danced around in front of her eyes. A second blow caused her vision to go black as she immediately lost consciousness.

Ruby turned around just in time to see Adam running with Weiss over his shoulder towards a bullhead. **A bullhead!?**They were going to escape with Weiss. Not on her watch though.

Ruby fired her scythe backwards and used her semblance in hot pursuit. She would be there in no time. **I'm coming W-**

She ran right into a wall.

Glancing up, she caught full sight of Neo with her umbrella extended. Just that one tactic had already given Adam and Ylva the chance to escape.

"No." Ruby fell back, defeated. "I don't know what's happening to her now."

Neo, her eyes not leaving Ruby's, reached into her pocket. Normally Ruby loved ice cream, but this one didn't seem so sweet, so she thought. Even though Neo was in a good position, she pulled a note. With a surprisingly gentle smile, she pressed it into Ruby's palm before standing back.

Ruby carefully opened the note and read the calligraphic handwriting. Then she read it again, and again. Each reread further cementing the severity of the predicament.

**If you want to see the Ice Queen again, bring the kitten to Vale's docks in exchange. **

**Love, Neo. **

With that, Neo fell apart. Tiny specks of glass clinking off the ground.

Ruby put the note in her pocket. It was going to get very difficult for her as a team leader now. Because either way, she was going to lose a teammate. It all depended who Blake cared about the most.

Was it Weiss, or herself?

* * *

**A/N: I have finally updated! Sorry for the massive delay. It was mostly due to me trying to work on Warmth of a Summer's Rose (which has had Chapter 4 pushed back to next week, so you got this instead). I am currently on holiday in Lanzarote (woo!) which explains my lack of time to write anything (it also has something to do with more lack of motivation) but I wanted to hurry this out so you guys have something to read. When I get back this Friday, I will most likely start serious work on my other fic. Don't expect this one to update for at least another week or two. **

**Also, I am going to try and drop the word count per-chapter as they are flirting at around 5,000 words each, with most being filler and it ends up taking a while to write. I will also try to take a little focus off the fight scenes and put it back on the story and drama. I have gotten the basic plot of this fic set out and I plan for it to last about 34 chapters. So, unless you like the fight scenes (if so, let me know), then I'll try to change that part. **

**Finally, I totally ship Ruby and Neo now for some unknown reason. Strawbery Ice Cream FTW! (I also like the idea of Neo being a silent character... just me?)**

**Remember to favourite, follow and review if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
